


What was found in the woods.

by LottePop, SheenaKazia



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Chaining, Cherry gets spoiled, Death, Edge doesn't like water, M/M, Mention of abuse, Mentions of Gaster, Papyrus is a good Alpha, Stretch vs Edge, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, WolfFell Au, WolfFell Papyrus - Freeform, WolfFell Sans, dusting, mentions of tests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottePop/pseuds/LottePop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: Someone murders a young snowdrake in the forest. Only animal footprints are found. The guards Snowdin and the town's favorite dashing blue skeleton go to look for the culprit. But what will they find in the shadows of the frozen forest?





	1. Chapter 1

A young snowdrake was playing in a clearing in the woods. Her white feathers were shimmering like the icy crystals dancing in a downward spiral. Bird-like feet flitted over the pristine ivory powder covering the ground. She giggled to herself as she pushed a ball of snow across the ground, She was building a snowman. She was completely unaware of the crimson eyes watching her from the shadows of trees. 

_ Ring Ring!  _ A happy show tune from Mettaton’s newest movie blasted from her phone. The watchful eyes disappeared at the sudden sound. The birds falling dead quiet at their exit.

“Ello Momma!” She chirped happily. The snow stirred up by the idle movement of her furry tail. “No, I’m fine. Just playing in the woods. Yes, momma. I promise I’m not far from town. Okay okay, I’ll come home soon.”

She headed for the woods to find some sticks to use as arms. With a soft flutter, she cleared a large fallen tree and started searching along its forlorn shape for a branch. She whistled songbird like to herself when she found some suitable branches. Grabbing them in her claws she leaped on top of the tree to start heading back. A deep growl sounded behind her and before she could turn around something  _ Big  _ slammed into her back pinning her to the floor. 

Her scream cut off as razor-sharp fangs clamped down on her throat. Tiny hands twisted in black fur. Her little body shattered into dust, much to her attacker's surprise. The large skeleton wolf sniffed at the dust before leaning down and licking the dust. It stuck to his tongue all dry and tasteless. He snarled and frustrated ripped the remaining clothes to shreds before disappearing into forest gloom.

  
Stretch was dozing at his station. He was a lanky skeleton. Tall and all limbs, which were usually hidden with the cottony fortress of an orange hoodie and tan cargo pants. His hands were shoved in his hoodie pocket and he skull laying on the honey stained counter of the sentry station. He snorted in his sleep when a sharp cry snapped him out of his nap. His head snapped up with a grunt. He pushed himself out of his chair and looked around. He rubbed his socket before getting up and moving towards the trees to his left.

“Hey, Anyone out there?” He called in his lazy drawl. He peered into the depths of the trees and saw a dark figure dash through the spaces between the ancient trunks. “Heya, what’s goin on. Are ya okay?”

He waited but got no answer.  _ The hell do I do?  _ He tilted his head.  _ Do I go in and check, or is it just some kids playing games?  _ He sighed and trudge forward.  _ Guess I am a sentry might as well check it out . . . Heh since I’m doing extra work bro can’t yell at me for takin a honey break after this.  _ He mused to himself. A sharp snap of a twig made him jump. Cold dread tackled his spine and left him the eerie feeling of being watched. He cast a quick glance around and caught a glimmer of something moving in the corner of his vision. 

He paused he saw pink up ahead. He shuddered already recognizing blood and the smooth shiny glint of dust. He sped up just to confirm his fears. Sure enough, he found a pile of shredded fabric and blood. . . And dust. The remains of a striped shirt a haunting sight.  _ Who’s ever dust this is was just a kid.  _ He pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket and dialed up his boss. “Hey Al, I think we got a problem over here.”

  
Blue hummed and marched through the snow, he tightened his blue scarf around his neck to take off the chill. Most believed that skeletons didn’t feel the cold, but they did. It just took a little longer for them to feel it. Well for a healthy skeleton. Blue rubbed his gloved hands together and hurried to his post. Cold or not he loved the snow. It was clean and white. It made everything seem more open and magical to the small skeleton. He was short but slender. His bones not the glossiest things in the underground but so much energy radiated off him most didn’t notice.  
Blue patrolled the area carefully, checking on his traps and puzzles, he made sure that the electricity maze’s were not frozen and recovered everything perfectly. All that appeared to be ahead of the little skeleton was a white expanse of snow. He was taken off guard when his silent place was shattered by some people yelling. he glanced over his shoulder and saw a small little skeleton? Running up to him, he watched as the little guy hid behind him, fearful of the other monsters. Blue looked back at the other, he had soft furry pointed ears,  a long muzzle, sharp teeth, paws, very fluffy tail. “What are you doing little guy?” He asked him softly. _Is he a wolf . . . skeleton?_

The small creature whimpered quietly before howling loudly for such a little guy. One of the dogs chasing him threw a knife at him. He dropped his head and snarled at the dog monsters that were following him. Slowly he started backing away into the forest. 

“Blue don't let it get away!” Dogamy called out still trying to catch up to the runt. His white and black fur spiky with frozen sweat.

Blue blinked and looked at the little dog skeleton monster, “Hey it’s okay little one, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said as he held up a hand for Dogamy to stay back. He looked at the little guy and knelt down a little bit.  _ He looks so scared.  _ Blue thought to himself his soul aching at the panic in the little guy’s eyelights. “It’s okay, no one will hurt you I prom-” 

“Blue look out!” Dogaressa’s higher more soprano-like voice cried just before a much bigger furry skeleton slammed into Blue. It rolled the smaller skeleton in a flurry of snow. The big creature threw Blue aside, snarling and red magic foamed and dripped from its jaw. He turned and grabbed the smaller furry skeleton in his jaw and disappeared quickly into the shadows of the woods. 

Blue carefully got up and dusted the snow off him, he looked at the others. “Just what was that about and what are they?” He asked them. He knew something must have been up or half the guard wouldn’t have been chasing one small creature. The guard had higher standards than that! They would never bully such a small creature. He looked back at the area they bolted into. “What did they do?”


	2. Chapter 2

The larger skeleton beast put his brother down in the snow and growled at him. The smaller snarled and nipped lightly at his brother's legs. The larger wolf shoved the other skeleton towards the rocky outcropping they used as a den. They pushed past the overhanging moss that covered the entrance to their little hiding spot. The larger beast waited till the little one huffed and laid down in their den before heading back into the woods, nose to the ground trying to find food. Something they could actually eat!

The next day Stretch, Blue, Alphys, wandered the forest. Carefully looking for the new monsters that had been roaming the area, they had been rather curious and interested in this, some had reported of being attacked, and one reported death. Alphys had been adamant about finding and stopping these monster before they caused anymore trouble, and by any means necessary. At noon they split up to try and cover more ground.

“Remember Blue, Do Not try to take them on your own. These  _ things  _ are killers.” Alphys reminded the shorter skeleton. Blue nodded quickly. This was his chance to prove to Alphys that he was able and ready to join the royal guard.

“Yes, ma'am!” He said snapping into a strict solute. Alphys huffed and Stretch put a hand on his shoulder.

“Just remember to call us if you find something,” Stretch said. Blue nodded and they went their separate ways. Berry checked every tree and bush for signs of the skeleton monsters he had seen yesterday. Nothing by the stream nor the west clearing. He turned to head back to the rendezvous when he spotted them. Pawprints. Tracks.

Blue had promised to call if he found anything but the temptation was just too much. He hurried after the tracks curious to see where they would lead. Blue found himself by a rocky outcropping. The tracks here were so numerous that the snow had started to pack down into ice.  _ I wonder why they spend so much time here? Is it a den? _ He wondered and looked around for some sort of cave entrance. He bet they were hiding in some small crack in the rocks hidden from view. A sharp growl sounded from the shadows of the outcropping. Two red lights shining in the darkness cast by the hanging vegetation. When Blue turned towards the growling little skeleton beast the larger one leaped down on Blue from the top of the outcropping with a deep growl. He pinned the little skeleton under him with shower of snow. Bright crimson eyes shining with anger and fear Blue thought so anyway.

Blue stared at the larger with wide eyes, “Shh, shh I didn’t come here to harm you,” he said to them. “I come in peace” he explained to the one that had him pinned. There was enough pressure that kept him pinned down without doing any damage. He thought quickly and dropped his head and curled up what he could in submission to the other, baring his neck. He had seen the other dogs do this when it came to more dominate monsters. 

The larger one paused, thrown off by the display. He sniffed the smaller monster. It seemed so frail. With a deep almost frustrated growl he grabbed Blue by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He was gauging this new monster’s reaction. 

Blue remained calm and still, he remained submissive to the larger creature. He just let himself hang limply in the other’s jaw. He shivered slightly his feet just brushing the ground. He was vividly aware of how easily this monster could decide to just snap his neck and end him. He had to stay still and relaxed. He didn’t want to freak them out by any sudden movements, he knew that his life was down in the monster's jaws. He could only hope that the other wouldn’t kill him. 

The larger huffed. This tiny creature didn’t seem dangerous. he dragged Blue underneath the outcropping dropping him by his brother. He snarled again before climbing out and looking for more food. The smaller beast stayed under the outcropping and watched Blue. Feathers and spots of blood cover the ground from the few birds they had caught and eaten. It wasn't enough but annoyingly the larger prey items shattered into dust before they could be eaten.  

Blue stayed put, unsure as to what was going on, he looked at the smaller and saw he was covered in feathers. “I didn’t realize you were a bird,” he commented amused. He slowly reached forward and paused. The smaller gave him a confused look but didn’t snap at him. This brother had trusted this strange creature so he would as well. Blue chuckled as he carefully plucked the feathers off him and dropped them to the ground. He wasn’t blaming them for the mess, a monster needs to eat. . . . was that the problem? Were they starving?

The smaller growled weakly at Blue’s cleaning him but made no move to stop him, his brother did the same thing. A few minutes later the larger skeleton beast returned and dropped a dead owl at Blue's feet. He laid down and watched Blue. He rested his skull on his paws his crimson eyes flicking to every twitch of this newcomer.

Blue stared at the other and then the large dead owl, “Ooh boy,” he said and carefully picked it up and looked at the large wolf creature and took a bite it. “Mmm,” he swallowed before handing it off to the smaller who tore into it sending feathers all over the place. Are they trying to take care of me?

The larger one growled but started licking himself clean. Blue gasped seeing several scars on the other monster. They were so straight and clean.  _ Where did he get those?  _ Blue thought to himself. The large wolf froze when he heard voices getting closer. He snarled and turned to face the entrance to the outcropping. He was Alpha. He would face the danger.

Stretch looked around and looked for his brother. “Blue it’s time to go home,” he called out. “Blue?” He moved forward and saw the mess of snow then looked up to see small red slits staring up at him. “Nyeh heh heh heh,” he said as he summoned a large bone. “Wanna play fetch?” 

The larger skeleton beast crawled out of the den snarling his bones rattling against each other loudly. His black fur ruffling in the arctic wind. Red magic dripping down his jaw as he rumbled a deep growl. He pawed at snow before circling the new intruder. 

Blue crawled out, “Stretch it’s okay!” He said to him as he crawled out, keeping the hole sealed so the smaller one didn’t run out or get injured. “They are just hungry and scared,”   
Stretch watched the other carefully and twirled the bone attack. “Oh, Blue you always do this. A kid is dead because of them,” he said, as he looked at the other. He tossed the attack at the beast. A splash of snow shot in the air as the bone missed the beast. He snarled lowering himself to make himself a smaller target as he continued to circle Stretch. 

The smaller beast bit Blue's leg and dragged him back inside, growling a warning at Blue. This was his brother's fight. They weren't to get involved. Not unless the alpha called for help.

Blue looked at him and stepped back and watched the fight. The black furred wolf was between them and Stretch his black tail thrashing in the wind.

Stretch sighed and looked at the larger, “Let's go then,’ he said and dropping into a neutral fighting stance. He waited patiently for him to jump and attack. The larger growled before swiping his tail against the snow. The speed and force of blow threw the white powder in Stretch’s face. The beast leaped in while Stretch was still trying to clear the snow from his face. Sharp fangs dug into Stretch’s scapula with a horrible scraping sound. Once he had a good hold on Stretch the beast dug it’s back claws in and tried to topple the other.

Stretch grabbed the other by the neck and ripped him off him leaving deep trenches in his shoulder. Bones sprung up from the ground but again he missed the damn thing. He summoned blaster and shot the wolf. It yelp caught by surprise and taking a direct hit. Stretch grinned glad to show the other, he wasn’t going to play around. Before stretch saw it coming the black wolf tackled him sending them both rolling through the snow. He grabbed the fur on the beast’s shoulders and pinned it against the snow.

The larger beast snarled and got his hind legs on Stretch’s ribcage. He kicked against the other tearing up his hoodie and ribcage. The force pushing Stretch off of him. Quickly he rolled over so he was back on his feet and shook his head, marrow and snow flying everywhere.

Stretch spat out some marrow and smirked, “Bring it on mutt,” he growled as he charged at him and tackled him to the ground again making them roll in the snow. The beast snarled and bit Stretch’s shoulder. This time he found his footing first as they rolled and shook Stretch. His fangs cutting deeper into Stretch’s bones. 

Stretch felt the pain, he used his blue magic and grabbed a hold of the beast’s soul and ripped him away from him and pinned him to a tree. He was dripping with marrow as he looked at him carefully and stood up ignoring the pain in his shoulder. “You ruined my hoodie,” he said and then slammed him into the snow. 

The larger beast yelped and clawed at the snow panicked. He couldn't move. He was being pressed down on and there was nothing to fight. Nothing to claw or bite. He yelped again still scrabbling in snow. He dug himself into a deep rut before finally stilling and exposing his neck to the other. He shivered and whined unable to move. 

Stretch walked over another bone attack summon, ready to put down the wolf permanently. The wolf whined and tried to crawl away. Stretch shook his head. “Heh, sorry buddy b-”

“NO!” Blue screamed throwing himself on top of the dark wolf his small body barely covered the front half of the creature’s body. “No, you are NOT killing him. Neither of them!”

“Bro you can’t kee-”

“I said No!” Blue cut him off.

“Fine.” Stretch sighed and shook his head, “Blue get the smaller one,” he said to Blue. “We have to take them home, I’m sure Alphys and Undyne will want to look at them, and I don’t want to take them to hotlands,”

Blue carefully picked up the smaller wolf and walked out towards the bigger. “It’s okay now It’s safe now,” He promised patting the top of the big wolf’s head.

Stretch eased up the larger wolf enough it could follow but weighed down enough that Stretch could stop him if he tried to escape or attack. “Follow,” he said to the large beast. He walked towards his home with the other three ahead of him. He needed some healing and hopefully, Undyne would help with that as well. 

The larger wolf followed head down and glaring at Stretch over his shoulder from time to time. He did not like this skeleton. He was alpha not this stranger. It was his job to protect his brother. He growled lowly as he followed the little blue skeleton. Stretch may have won the battle but the war was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

Stretch opened the back door. “ Get inside. No pissing on the floor,” he told them, Mostly the larger wolf as Blue walked in and set down the smaller. 

“Go wonder around Red, I assure you it’s safe,” Blue said to the smaller wolf softly and the turned his attention to the taller wolf monster and looked him over. He took his brother’s hand and pulled him to the couch. “I’ll go get the first aid kit,” he said as he ran up stairs returning a few moments later.

“Red don’t lay on the stairs!” Blue cried nearly tripping on the smaller wolf. The white box tilted in his grip but not dropping it.

“Red?” Stretch asked as his little brother jumped the last stair. 

“It’s what his tag said.” Blue said setting the box down on the coffee table. The top of the tin box clanked against the wooden table when Blue threw it open.

“Tag?” Stretch asked as Blue carefully helped him out of the ruined hoodie. The smaller nodded.

“Yeah he’s wearing a collar,” Blue said looking at the small wolf asleep on the bottom stair. His brother winced and gritted his teeth, as his brother bandaged his bites. they were deep.

“Wonder if the big guy has one?” Stretch said casting a harsh but inquisitive look a the large beast in lurking in the corner of the room. He looked far from comfortable right now. His black fur was fluffed up and his crimson eyelights were darting all over the place.

“Let’s check.” Blue said walking over towards the larger. He slowed down as neared the beast and lowered his head a little. “Can I come closer?” Blue asked.

“Blue don't get too close!” Stretch hissed.

The beast looked at Blue for a moment before moving next to the smaller skeleton. Blue beamed and stroked the black fur on his neck. His fingers found a leather band around his neck. He followed it down till he felt the cool smooth plane of metal. He tugged on it gently bringing the tag up where he could read it. The beast snarled when Blue pulled on the collar but didn’t snap . . . Yet. 

“So your name is Edge?” Blue asked. The wolf huffed and pulled away from the little skeleton. 

Stretch sighed and pulled of himself off the couch. Right now he looked more like a mummy than a skeleton.  _ Edge  _ and bitten and scratched him up pretty good. “Blue get the door when Undyne gets here, I’m going to clean up,” he said and headed upstairs, leaving Blue alone with the two wolf monsters. 

Blue carefully picked up the marrow covered swaps and cotton balls. He threw them away. “Anyone hungry?” He asked, tossing his gloves in the laundry bin.  

The bigger wolf snarled and his brother hid behind him. They both watched Blue move around. Only the larger one moved to keep himself between Blue and his brother. 

Blue nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. The only thing He could find that might acceptable to his furry  guests where some old steaks. He had been planning to throw them out today, but maybe the wolves would be interested. Berry plated the slabs of meat and brought them into the living room. He looked at the two wolves carefully before backing away to let them eat in peace. 

The larger one crept forward sniffing the meat cautiously before grabbing one off them off the plate and bringing it to his brother. The smaller wolf took the food and started eating right there on the carpet. Blood dripped onto the carpet and smeared Red's face. Edge returned to the second piece of meat. After checking it he ate it in three bites and returned to his brother. He started licking the blood off his brother's face. 

Blue watched them carefully and nodded his head, once the knock was heard at the door he moved around them and opened the door he saw it was Undyne and opened it up. “Be careful around them, Bro pissed them off real good,” he said. “I just fed them too...so they shouldn’t be too aggressive,” he hoped as he walked closer to the couch. 

Stretch walked down the stairs and looked at the two, he looked at the plates and nodded his head and looked at Undyne. “So what do you have to say about this mess?” 

“I-I don't know. . . I f-found out a-about them when I b-became the royal sc-scientist.” Undyne said looking at the two wolves both froze when they noticed the fish monster. “Th-they were in a cage and I-I was trying to f-feed them when they e-escaped.”

The larger wolf snarled and leaped at Undyne. He knocked the timid monster down fully intending to rip her throat out. His claws stuff into her shoulders. 

“Get off her!” Stretch grabbed him by the soul and yanked him back. Edge’s teeth shaped shut on empty air as Stretch pinned him down to the floor. 

Blue picked up Undyne, “It looks like feeding them isn’t all that has happened…” He commented, “Undyne you’re gonna have to tell us the truth, what do you know?” 

“N-Nothing, honestly. That big one t-tried to kill me the first t-time it saw me.” Undyne stammered staring at the larger wolf. It clawed and tore up the carpet trying to get at Undyne. Shaking it slowly started to get to its feet, despite the weight of the blue magic. 

Blue nodded his head, “Maybe Edge is just being territorial,” he mused as he looked at the larger. “Really scared and out of place, and he could blame you for the cage,” He shrugged his shoulders and checked her over, she was okay. He looked at his brother who picked up the wolf monster and held him up in the air so he didn’t ruin the carpet. 

Blue walked to his brother, “Don’t do that to him,” he said to the other. He looked at Undyne, “You both should go and check out the lab and see what you both can find, Stretch knowns the passwords to our fathers files.” He said to the both of them. “Maybe Gaster had some files on skeleton wolves.”

Edge snarled and thrashed violently snapping his teeth at empty air and magic starting to foam in his mouth. 

“I think ya better leave soon Undyne” Stretch grunted and let the wolf down and carefully walked out before releasing the wolf and shutting the door. 

Blue looked at the larger, “Are you okay, he didn’t hurt you did he?” He asked them softly. 

The larger snapped his teeth at Blue barely missing. Edge tackled the door and gouged a few chunks out of it. The smaller one was growling looking at the door Stretch and Undyne just went out of. The larger of gave Blue an angry look and one of betrayal. 

Blue looked at him, “Don’t give me that look,” he said to him. “I don’t want you guys to go back to that cage,” he informed them. “And...down in that basement…” he said and shivered. “I don’t want you do get hurt...I don’t want me brother getting hurt either,” he explained to him. “I didn’t want to get into the fight, my HP is very low,” he told them. “One hit and I am dead...understand?” 

The bigger wolf walked closer sniffing Blue. He nipped his hand lightly noticing how fragile the bones were. He walked around Blue before pushing the smaller skeleton with his head. He herded Blue into the corner and looked at him waiting for him to sit down. 

Blue sat in the corner and looked at him, wondering just what he was doing, he raised a bone brow and leaned into the corner and looked at the smaller, “So you both understand speech...thats good.” 

The larger one pushed his brother next to Blue and then laid down in front of both of them, protecting them. The smaller one sniffed Blue before carefully climbing onto his lap and curling up there. 

Blue sat there and looked at the door, ‘What just happened?’ He thought as he sighed softly and closed his eyes, he would wait until his brother got back to move, he closed his eyes and let himself nap. He ended up curled up on the floor with the smaller still in his arms. Edge nudged Blue so he was hidden behind his frame. He nibbled at the fur on his paw trying to kill the little black spots that moved around and made him itchy.

Stretch came home with some papers and looked at them, Blue was in the corner and holding the smaller, the larger was guarding them, and well glaring at him. “Yeah, I’m not happy either,” he said to them. “Blue you alive?” he asked. Edge snarled when the other raised his voice. 

Blue lifted his head and looked at his brother. “Yeah...also they understand speech, you should apologize for being mean…”

Stretch looked at him, “Yeah…” he looked at the bigger, “Edge...I’m not sorry about not letting you kill Undyne, she isn’t the one to blame for what happened,” he said to him. “Though the person who did that to you is long dead,” he informed. “Until you are well not as aggressive and or well...like this...you’ll have to remain here under mine and Blue’s watch.” 

Edge snarled at him, though the smaller wolf barked with quiet laughter. They didn't perfectly understand words, but more of the tenor of the thoughts and emotions around them. The idea of his brother having to not be aggressive was rib busting funny. 

Edge growled at his brother standing up to turn on the little wolf. Said smaller wolf buried himself underneath Blue. 

Blue looked at him and blinked, he looked at Edge before smiling faintly. “Don’t worry, just don’t kill anyone okay that's all we are asking, birds are fine.” He looked at the smaller. “I can’t protect you Red,” he said and poked him a little before lying back down. Red curled up next to Blue and Edge laid down on top of the little skeleton resting head on Blue's chest. 

Stretch smiled faintly before relaxing, “Just don’t leave this house by yourself.” he said and walked away, “I’m going to bed,” he said to Blue. “Don’t stay up too late okay.” 

Blue nodded his head, “I’m going to make them a bed before going to sleep. . . Err when they let me up anyway.”

Blue was stuck there for about ten minutes before Edge jumped up on the couch and curled up resting his skull on his furry paws. He yawned his fangs catching the light before he snapped his jaw shut and closed his eyes. Red jumped up and curled up on the other side of the couch. 

Blue nodded his head and made sure the place was locked up, “Night Edge, Red,” he said giving them an affection ruffle before heading upstairs to his room to sleep in his bed. 

Edge waited till he couldn't hear either skeletons moving upstairs before jumping off the couch. He went to the back door and pushed his head against it. Nothing. Next he tried the front door. Nothing. He scratched at the living room window but besides a horrible screeching sound nothing. He growled and paced the living room. He was trapped in another cage. A bigger one, but still a cage. 

Blue walked down and looked at him carefully, “Hey what's wrong?” He asked him softly as he pulled the blanket around his small body. He hadn’t gone to sleep just yet, he saw the scratches on the window. “You want out?” He asked him softly. “Can you wait until morning when it’s warmer?” He inquired him, “I’ll show you around too…” He sat down in front of the couch and leaned back. “Don’t worry...it’s not a cage...it’s a home…” 

Edge didn't get the difference right now, but it seemed he wasn't getting out soon. He walked over Blue and laid down next to him, dropping his head on Blue's blanketed lap. He grumbled a small growl but closed his eyes. 

“I know...I don’t like being in here for long…” He gently started to pet Edge’s head and slowly fell asleep. When he woke up it was before his brother, he got up and showered before getting dressed, he fed Red, Edge, and himself, leaving leftovers in the microwave. Bacon and eggs were microwavable right? He looked at Edge and Red. “Wanna head out now?” He asked them as he walked to the door. He opened it up and let them out as well. 

Edge practically bowled Blue over to get outside. He stopped his head darting around trying to get his bearings. After a moment he bolted for the trees. 

Blue looked at Red and shrugged before running after the larger while he held Red in his arms, he was pretty damn fast for someone so small, he easily caught up to the other and kept the pace.

Edge stopped at a small clearing in the forest. He stretched himself out and turned to Blue. Red wiggled out of Blue's arms and Edge pounced at the his brother. Soon the two were wrestling in snow and pulling each other's ears. 

Blue leaned against the tree and watched them carefully. He loved how they were playing with one another. He kept an eye on them, but right now they couldn't seem father from dangerous. He texted his brother letting him know he was safe and he had the others. He would come back later on once they were satisfied. 

Red tired out first and laid down on his back and refused to move despite Edge’s attempts at getting him up. Bored Edge turned to Blue. He tilted his head to the side and took a step towards him. 

Blue smiled at him and pushed up from the tree and grinned at the other, “Wanna play with me now?” He asked him as he got low, in a playful position. He lowered himself to the snow and bounced a little bit. Before bolting to the side. 

Edge quickly followed tackling Blue and rolling the smaller skeleton over. He stopped and turned around to make sure Blue was okay. Freezing just two feet away and looking Blue over his perked up anxiously. 

Blue bolted up and shook the snow off him. He smiled at him, before running at him and jumping on him and making them both roll. He laughed and rattled his bones playfully at the other. 

Edge nipped him lightly before wriggling himself free and springing at Blue. He pinned the smaller beneath him but kept his weight off the little one. They were playing, he wasn't going to hurt the little guy.

Blue laughed and nipped back at him, he giggled and lightly tugged on his ears. He tried wiggling away from him, so he could run around and tackle him. 

Edge let him get his arms around him before raising up on his two hind legs. Blue’s feet dangled nearly three feet off the ground. 

Blue blinked and looked at him, “Oh boy…” He said and laughed a little once he looked around. He looked at the other. “Hi…” He giggled. 

Edge growled though there was something softer about the tone. He finally lost his balance and fell over on his back. He looked up at his mouth curled up and tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. 

Blue laughed and scratched at his chest a little bit and off to the side, giving him some light scratches and affection. He looked at Red, “Want some?” He asked him softly. Not wanting to leave the little one out.

Red yawned and slowly crawled over to Blue. Edge rolled over so he was on his stomach and pushed his head into Blue's chest trying to reclaim his attention.

Blue pulled Red into his lap and pet him lightly and gave Edge attention as well, he scratched behind both boy’s ears, he bet the two didn’t see him as a threat since he was so weak, not that he minded since it was true. He relaxed with him and smiled as they sat in the snow. 

After a minute Edge got up shook himself off. He was hungry again. He stretched and started to go head for the deepest parts of the woods. Maybe there was something bigger than birds he could find to eat. Red yawned and rested his skull on Blue's lap. 

Blue looked at him, “If we head back home, we have something to eat,” he said standing up. “Like yesterday,” he informed. “Papy and I don’t eat a lot of meat…” he informed the hoping Edge understood. “So I am sure you’ll like the chicken we have…” He informed the other. “Or the beef I can cook up for you both.” 

Edge froze torn. He knew food was being offered but it was his job to feed his brother. The forest didn't have a lot of options though. He reluctantly turned and followed Blue. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Edge hang out and one of Edge's fears is revealed.

Blue nodded his head, “I know,” he walked them back home and let them in the house. Edge growled softly when Blue shut the door. The smaller skeleton kicked off his shoes and turned up the heater. He  headed to the kitchen and got them some food. It was chicken with some diced carrots and  broccoli. He he hoped it was filling as he cooked it carefully. It took a bit skill carrying all three plates and walked into the living room and put the food on the floor. “Eat up,” He said.  

Red leaped into his food eating it and making a mess. Edge rolled his eyelights and started on his without the mess, though he finished at the same time as his brother. He started licking Red clean, holding him down with he tried to escape. Red growled a few complaints but it didn’t stop his brother. 

Blue cleaned up the mess on the floor and took the dishes into the kitchen. He cleaned the plates up and hummed lowly while he worked. Red’s whines peppered the air as he was bathed. Blue finished and put the last dishes on the drying rack. Leapt could them up. It was his turn anyway. The lady bone! He walked back out and smiled. “I am going on my patrol, do you both want to come with me?” He asked them. “My brother is gonna stay asleep for a while,” 

Edge looked up and Blue and Red used the distraction to escape and hide behind the couch where his brother's large frame couldn't reach him. Edge stretched and got up to follow Blue. 

Blue nodded his head and walked out with him, and started to go on his normal path, “It’s pretty long,” he told them. “But I am sure you’ll like it,” he said as he left snowdin. He was so content with the silence. Edge watched amused by the contraptions Blue had to show him. The little skeleton checked on the puzzles and reset the ones that monsters had accidentally set off. Edge snarled when he walked into the wall of the electricity maze. Blue had to pull him away before he hurt himself trying to fight it. They walked towards the waterfall, and walked around that area with him. 

Edge stayed a few feet back watching Blue the whole way. he was rather fascinated by the little skeleton. He had always thought his brother's laziness came from being fragile but Blue certainly wasn't lazy. 

Blue looked back at him, “You okay?” he asked as he walked through some water and got to the other side, he looked around the small water pond. 

Edge had stopped a couple yards from the pond. Nope. No way. Not happening. Edge was not crossing the water. No way in hell. He sat down and tilted his head whining slightly. 

Blue walked back over and nodded his head, “Alright,” he said to him gently as he patted his shoulder, thinking the other was tired or wanted to go back. “Let's head home, Red might be chewing on Papy’s shoes.” He said to him and walked back he had noticed that the other was dirty, well that they both were. He would wiped them down later when he got home and earned their trust some more. 

Edge partially bolted out of waterfall. Forcing himself to stop and wait once Blue was almost of sight. He'd wait till Blue almost caught up him before bolting again. 

Blue walked to him each him with a raised brow bone.  _ What's going on with him? _ He wondered as they walked. Once home he sat down on the couch, he was done with his work for today, he then looked at Edge. “You do need a bath,” he said lightly before retrieving a rag from three kitchen. He got a warm bowl of water and walked into the livingroom, and dipped the rag into the bowl wetting it before washing his paws and legs. Getting the grime off. He noticed the fleas and sighed softly. “I’ll get those bugs off,” 

Edge’s eyes were locked on the bowl. He whined and shifted away from it slightly though he didn't pull his paw away from Blue. 

“Huh? What's wrong, boy?” Blue asked before following his gaze. He hid the bowl behind him and cleaned the other carefully. He cleaned the fur and bones. Washing away and drowning what flees he could. He looked up at him and then cleaned his ears and face. He pulled way. “You’re done,” he said and went to dump the water out. 

Edge went upstairs to hide from Blue. He walked into the first door off of the stairs. It had stuffed animals on the bed and blue sheets. Blue's scent was strong in here, but maybe Blue wouldn't look for him in here. He jumped on the bed leaving wet marks from his paws. 

Blue shook his head and walked to the living room and turned on the TV. His brother walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and heated up his food and sat on the couch with his brother and watched the robot on the screen. “Edge is sleeping on your bed,” he told him. 

Blue looked at him and smiled faintly, “He is most likely sulking because I gave him a rag bath,” he informed. “He has fleas, so I’m going to need your help with that,” he informed. “I killed what I could, but I just want to get what's left,”

Stretch nodded his head, “If he has fleas, so does Red,” he said as he gave the little guy little bits and pieces of bacon as he begged. Red jumped up between the two brothers and curled up to sleep. He yawned and nuzzled into Stretch’s shirt enjoying his less energetic and more easy going vibe. 

The taller skeleton pet the smaller and ate his food. Cherry crawled up more completely on Stretch’s lap and went to sleep. Stretch relaxed and rubbed the little wolf’s ears, “We will have to give them a flea bath, they will hate us, but they will feel better,” 

Blue smiled at him and nodded his head, he watched TV with his brother and went to go check up on the other, he walked into his room and saw the monster sleeping in his bed. Walked out away and headed downstairs to go start on dinner for himself and his brother. 

Stretch left with Red to go get some flea medicine. They walked lazily through town. While Stretch was in the store Red found the jerky rack. He sat on his hind legs and whimpered. Stretch chuckled but bought the little wolf a couple pieces. They walked back to the house and Stretch fed Red bits of jerky as they did. He was able to quickly and easily washed the other. Red was pretty chill. He rested his head on the rim of the tub and let the other scrub him with the funny smelling soap. It wasn't too different from how his brother would clean him. 

Edge walked by the bathroom and saw his brother as Stretch dumped a cup of water on the smaller wolf. He then looked at Stretch and blinked. His brain made the realization that he was next. He yelped and ran downstairs. He tackled the front door and scratched at leaving deep claw marks in the wood. Someone stepped behind him. He turned around and growled shaking. 

Blue walked out into the living room, “Edge, hey it's okay,” he said softly as he walked towards him slowly. “Red is being taken care of, since he has flees and is getting bit. Stretch is giving him something that will help,” he said lightly as he crawled towards him. “It’s not going to happen to you, I promise,” he said lightly. 

Edge growled not sure he believed Blue. 

Blue looked at him, and sat there for a moment. “Okay, then how about this a shower, so you aren’t in a pool of water, but you have water sprinkled on you and it’s quicker and easier.” He said to him. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or be afraid of the bathroom or being in this den.” 

Edge whimpered lowered himself to the floor. He didn't want either. He wanted to stay perfectly dry. 

Blue lied on the floor with him, “I know, but it will be good for you and you’ll feel better,” he said to him softly. “I’ll be right there with you and I promise it will be quick and painless,” he said to him. “It will make all the itchies go away.” He told him. 

Edge shank into the corner he'd rather deal with the itchiness. Water bad. He whined and rattled against the floor and walls when he saw Stretch coming down stairs. 

Stretch sat on the floor and carefully dry off the little wolf and hummed when his fur came out all soft and fluffy, and so shiny. He looked at Edge and then at Blue. “Big baby?” He asked. 

“Yeah, big baby.” He mused and stood up and walked to Edge. “Come on big guy,” he said to him to him. “The quicker we do this the quicker we get this over with,” he told him. Edge didn’t budge, “Don’t make me pick you up,” 

Edge snarled but bolted between his legs and darted for the back the door. He howled when he hit the door but couldn't open it. 

Blue chased after him and picked him up and carried him up stairs and into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and set him in the clean hot water that Stretch had left for him.

Edge yelped and howled like he was being killed. He splashed water everywhere and desperately tried to escape. Blue held him still with blue magic and looked at him. Even weighed down Edge still flailed and kicked up water. Blue tried to work quickly. He didn’t have to wet Edge’s fur. The wolf’s constant struggling had soaked him already. He soaped Edge up and washed him off as best he could. Edge’s constant yelping had Blue's ears ringing. He was soaked by the time he was finished giving the other a bath. He got a towel and dried Edge off. 

The bathroom was disaster. Bottles were everywhere, the curtain was ripped and the floor was flooded, but Edge was clean and bug free and somewhat dry from the towel. He opened the door for him to escape and most likely hide in Blue’s room once again. Blue cleaned up the bathroom before he changed into dry clothes. He walked down the stairs. “That was an adventure I hope I never have to do again in the near future.” 

Edge hid himself under Blue's stuffed animals rattling and not coming out. When dinner came Red wandered into Blue’s room and tried to convince Edge to come out. The larger only growled at him. After a few minutes of Red went back downstairs. 

Blue noticed he didn’t come down with his brother, he walked up with Edge’s plate and walked into his room, he looked around and saw him in the stuffed animals, he placed the large meat portion down and walked away leaving him alone to eat. He walked down stairs and saw his brother feeding the other his food with a fork and cooing over him. He raised a bone brow but said nothing, just happy his brother was warming up to them. He grabbed a plate of food for himself before eating it slowly and carefully. 

Edge eventually crawled out and ate his food, but then went right back to hiding. His damp fur felt like it was suffocating him. He made a sound halfway between a growl and whine.

Blue came back up after a while and put the plate in the kitchen and washing. When he walked back up he changed into some pj’s and tossed the clothes on the dresser before crawling into the bed and under the blankets he turned off the light and yawned, “Night Edge,” he said softly. “Red is with Papy, he is sleeping with him tonight it seems.” 

Edge crawled out from under his hiding place and curled up next to Blue. He rested his skull on the other's chest and his long body wrapped around Blue. 

Blue hugged him lightly and went to sleep rather easily, he was amazing by how soft they were after their bath. 

Edge woke up the next morning and Blue was gone. He tilted his head he could hear someone downstairs in the kitchen. He hopped off the bed and headed down to find the shorter skeleton. He entered the kitchen to find Blue by the stove. He walked over to him and rubbed against him wrapping his tail around the top of Blue's arm. 

“Good morning to you to Edge.” Blue greeted the large wolf. Said wolf rose on his hind legs to see what Blue was doing. He put his forepaws on the counter to balance himself better. Blue smiled and looked at him, and handed him a strip of bacon, it was cool so Edge wouldn’t burn his mouth. “Breakfast is almost done,” he promised. 

Edge took the offered meat nearly taking Blue's finger with it. He climbed down curiosity satisfied. His claws clicked against the kitchen tile as he explored the room. He returned to Blue and lifted up to investigate the stove. Not knowing it was hot, he reached out to touch it. 

Blue picked up his paw and moved it away, “No Edge, hot,” he said to him and turned off the stove. He sighed softly and smiled at him brightly. He walked to the table and put more food on the table and then went to the oven and pulled out some scout toast. He set it on a plate and put it on the floor. “Eat up.” He said to him, saving Red’s half for when he woke up. 

Edge quickly ate his food and wandered into the living room. He brushed up against the couch marking it his before climbing on top of it and laying in the far corner. 

Blue came in a few moments later, “Ready to head outside.” He looked at the wolf on the couch, he pulled on his jacket. He walked towards the door and opened it, only to close it again, when a metric ton of snow and wind flew in. He sat there and turned around, looking at the wolf, with eye sockets full of snow. “Let's stay inside today,” he mused. He emptied the snow from his sockets. 

Edge had come up to him and started licking the snow from his face. They were close enough to the same height that he didn't even have to get on his hind legs to reach. His eyes were just a few inches lower than Blue's. 

Blue sighed softly and pet him, “Thank you buddy,” he said to him as he pulled away once the snow was gone. He wiped his face and went to the heater and turned it up, “It’s gonna be cold today, let's go see if we can find you something warm to wear for the time being,” he said gently as he walked up the stairs and into his room. 

Edge tilted his head not sure what Blue wanted, be he seemed to be thinking of Edge’s well being. So he followed.

Blue was in his room, looking in his closet, he found a red scarf, a shirt and now he was looking for some pants for the other. 

Edge sniffed the red scarf before pulling from Blue's hand and tossing it around. He threw it across the room and pounced on it grabbing it his mouth and shaking his head. 

Blue smiled and carefully took it from his mouth and tied it around his neck carefully, he then added the shirt, not going to attempt pants. He smiled at him, “How adorable.” he commented. 

Edge turned in circles trying to figure out what in the hell was on him. He stopped and sat down looking at Blue with his head tilted nearly 90°. He didn't get it. 

Blue took a picture with his phone and showed Edge the picture. “You’re adorable.” he repeated softly as he saved it as his background picture.

Again Blue was just confusing him. He sighed and headed back downstairs. He sprawled out on the couch claiming the whole space. Edge closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Blue's scent hit him strongly. He paused. Had Blue just scent marked him?

Blue followed after him and relaxed on the couch, covering the both of them with a blanket. He felt so good next to Edge. The wolf was better than a portable heater. The small skeleton cuddled into the other. 

Edge bit Blue gently on the neck moving him so he could roll over. Blue ended up between Edge’s side and the back of couch. Teasingly Edge leaned his weight into Blue. 

Blue grunted and hugged the beast, he nipped back at the other. The buried his face in the others black fur. He hummed lowly and ran his fingers through it slowly. “Good boy,”

Edge’s ears perked up at that, though the rest of his body relaxed, melting into Blue's touch. He started growling again but there was a soft almost crooning note to it. 

Blue giggled and lied with him and continued to pet him and listen to his gurgly grrs. “Happy boy?” 

Edge nodded his head, but it changed to a real growl when he saw Stretch coming  down the stairs. Blue was his! He wouldn't share! Not with that skeleton.

Stretch growled back at him and carefully put the smaller skeleton down who was also wearing some clothes to keep him warm. Stretch left for the kitchen. Edge snarled at Red. What was he doing letting Stretch scent mark him?! Red whined and pressed his face to the floor submissively. Stretch walked back in picking the little wolf up and feeding Red. He loved how the other would eat off the spoon.

Blue nipped at Edge’s ear wanting his attention. He went back to petting him and giving him a lot of love. Edge relaxed again flicking his ear at Blue. He could used to this. 

 

He did.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks after the swap bros had taken them in, Edge had gotten fully used to the two of them. His brother slept with Stretch most nights, but Edge took a loner approach. Not after the night of the bath did Edge sleep with Blue. He slept on the couch and turned rather devilish if he couldn't claim his sleeping spot when he was tired. That usually meant destroying anything of Stretch’s that was left in reach. Which was pretty much anywhere since on his hind legs he was taller than Stretch. 

Blue and he were on patrol. He bumped into Blue rubbing his scent against the little guy. He watched Blue for any sort of reaction but the little skeleton just patted his head and walked onwards. Edge growled irritated. He had been trying for weeks to court the smaller skeleton but to his frustration, Blue had not accepted him nor had he rejected him. 

He followed closely behind Blue always trying to be physically near. A weird looking monster walked up to Blue and started talking to the little guy. 

“Oh hey, Jerry,” Blue said a little awkwardly. Edge sniffed the other monster. The scent made his fur stand on end. 

“Hello Blue,” the monster said in a nasally voice. “We should hang out later today. The Wi-Fi is better when you're around.”

The monster barely had finished speaking when Edge snapped at him. Red magic foaming from his mouth as he snarled at the strange monster. The strange monster’s scent was thick with the smell of attraction. A challenger! How dare it try and steal his Blue! He lunged at the monster only to be stopped when his soul was turned blue and he was lifted into the air. He snarled hearing Stretch’s voice.

“What the hell is going on?” the hoodie wearing skeleton demanded. Edge was seeing red. Stretch was interfering with his protecting his claim on Blue! How was he supposed to prove he was a worthy mate if Stretch aided his enemies! He howled and tore at the air sounding almost feral with rage. 

“Fuck. This guy has no chill.” Stretch said lifting the wolf a little further away from them. Jerry had decided to make a break for it in case Edge somehow escaped.

“Let's just take him home and see if he calms down,” Blue said a frightened by Edge’s sudden outburst. 

 

Later that night Stretch and Blue were sitting on the couch watching TV. Edge walked over and growled at Stretch. 

Blue smiled at Edge and cooed, “Hey Edgy~♡” He said happily as he gushed at his monster. Blue knew they had become family the moment his brother fell asleep on the couch with Red on his chest. And he knew it was all over. Edge followed Blue whenever he was outside and played in the snow or ran together for a bit. It was nice to have someone to go on runs with.

Edge ignored Blue snarling at Stretch. He wanted to sleep and the bastard was in his spot. Nevermind the fact his  _ spot _ changed to match whichever side of the couch Stretch was currently sitting on. 

Stretch looked at him. “Shut up and go away mutt,” he looked back at the tv. “If you're tired go sleep on Blue’s bed,” he grunted. Stretch wasn’t going to move at all, he was gonna sit here and mold and become one with the couch.

Edge growled and laid down in front of the couch with his head on his paws. He waited till Stretch had forgotten about him before sneakily chewing a hole halfway across the bottom of his sweatpants. Once he felt satisfied he had done enough damage he got up and nuzzled into Blue using the smaller skeleton as a shield for when Stretch finally noticed his pants. 

Blue hugged him and giggled he nuzzled his head, he watched his brother get up and walked away. “Night Blue,” he then looked down at his leg. He glared at Edge. 

Edge flicked his tail at Stretch and hopped onto his place on the couch. He curled up so he wasn't touching Blue at all and went to sleep. His ears still perked listening for any sign Stretch was going to try for revenge. 

“I’m going to neuter Edge,” He threatened and headed up the stairs and into his room. That was another pair he had to throw away. 

Blue looked at him. “Still trying to prove you’re the Alpha?” he asked him.

Edge growled and opened his eyes. He was the alpha! Stretch only won that fight because he cheated and used that blue magic trick. 

Blue nodded his head and strokes his head and left him alone and looked at the tv and watched a few episodes, passing out on the couch. Edge had moved down to the floor upon realizing Blue had fallen asleep. He curled up behind the arm on the far side from Blue. He couldn't stand being near Blue when the other wouldn't even acknowledge his courting attempts. It made his chest feel tight. 

Blue slept through the night before waking up with a backache, “Oh owie,” he mumbled and stood up as he rubbed it. “Oh sorry buddy, I didn’t mean to steal your bed from you,” he stood up and walked slumped to the bathroom to shower and fix his back. 

Edge barely paid Blue any attention. It wasn't working. Blue didn’t see him as worthy. Stretch must have removed any probability when he beat him the woods. He snarled partly frustrated but mostly defeated. 

 

Edge’s antics towards Stretch started to escalate over next week, and he was getting colder to Blue. He no longer shadowed Blue around or went on runs with him, and Stretch’s things ended up getting chewed or ruined regardless of if he was sitting on the couch or not, though the couch was now a constant war zone. Edge would even chase Red away from the couch. If Blue were to sit on it though he'd totally abandon the couch and sleep in the kitchen. 

One night, however, he and Stretch really got into it. Stretch had to use blue magic to keep Edge from jumping on him. The larger wolf snarled and slunk away. He snuck upstairs and went into Stretch’s room. The taller skeleton always left the door partly open so Red could come and go as he pleased. Edge destroyed his bedding, pillows, blankets, sheets. He ripped it all up and left Red cowering underneath the bed. He was going to tear Stretch’s throat out in his sleep if the bastard used that blue magic on him one more time. He snarled as he finished taking his anger of on the inanimate objects in Stretch’s room. Edge went and hid in the bathtub after. It was the one place they'd never look for him.  

Stretch was pissed off he searched the house, he finally found him and grabbed him with his magic and dragged his sorry ass outside and threw him in the snow. He held Edge down with blue magic and chained him up.  Edge snarled and deep grating sound as he tried to get his teeth on anything of Stretch he could permanently remove. Stretch sneered at the mutt as finished and pulled away. “If you're gonna act like a dog, you can sleep outside like one.” He said and walked inside slamming the door. He had made sure that the chain was thick and heavy. The dog was gonna suffer until he got his act together. 

Blue got his brother a new mattress and threw away the bedding and the mattress. Blue honestly couldn’t make sense of Edge’s behavior, he knew he didn’t like his brother, but this was too far.  

Edge howled and screamed at the chain. He was chained again! He panicked and fumed. Anger and fear clouding his mind. He tugged and jumped and pulled trying to break the chain till it left bruises on his neck. When he gave up on breaking it that way he tried chewing through the metal till it cracked his teeth and marrow dripped from them. He kept screaming and howling the whole time never giving it a rest. 

Red refused to sleep by Stretch. He slept down by the back door, trying to be as close to his brother as possible. Red howled trying to let Edge know he was alright but it only made Edge scream louder knowing he couldn't reach his brother. He leaped again full force. The leather band of his collar slammed back against his neck with painful force. A faint cracking sound was buried under the howls. The leather and force slammed him back to the snow hard. Edge didn’t try to get back on his feet. His cries now held a whistling thanks to the break in his vertebrae.

Blue walked into the kitchen and opened the back door. Red darted out and nearly tackled his brother. Edge licked Red leaving marrow in the other's fur. Blue looked back and made sure his brother wasn’t there. He carefully made his way to Edge and felt tears in his eyes and he unchained him. He sniffed and walked him back into the house. Edge hesitantly followed Blue. He paused at the doorstep only crossing in because of Red’s pleading whine. 

Blue slowly and carefully cleaned him up. He wiped the blood off his muzzled and cleaned the fractures on his jaw. He had tears running down his face as he used his healing magic on him trying to heal his mouth to make sure it didn't get an infection. He pulled back and threw away the bloody cotton swabs. He was crying because of the condition Edge was in and listening to the pained howls for hours. 

Edge turned away from Blue as soon as he was done with his mouth. He went and laid down next to his brother. The two curled close each other and Edge fell asleep. Red stayed up licking his brother's wounds. 

Blue bit down on his bony lip and opened the door for them. “If you wanna go you can…” He said softly. “You both are probably unhappy…” He said. 

Edge didn't move and neither did Red. Edge kept his head on his paws and growled lowly. Red whimpered and looked in the direction of Stretch’s room. Did Blue want them to leave?

Blue closed the door and sat down, by them. “Why did you destroy Papy’s room?” He asked Edge, his blue eyes looking him over carefully. He was looking for some answers. “Is it for territory, being an Alpha?” He asked lightly.

Red flinched barely getting out of the way before Edge was on his feet snarling. He snapped his teeth inches from Blue's face, re-breaking a few of them in the process. Edge growled and moved away from Blue. He clawed at the back door, wanting out now.

Blue sighed, “I need to know so I can help you,” he said and stood up. “I’m not angry, just confused.” He expressed. “But if you want to leave, you can always come back.” He said as he opened the back door. 

Edge went out quickly and Red tired to follow. The larger brother turned on Red less than five feet from the door. He shredded Red’s ear and clawed up his ribs. He bolted leaving his brother behind. Red was stunned and dazed and he started howling with confused pain. 

Blue didn’t have time to react, it all happened so quick. One second the two were leaving the next Red was crying in the snow. He picked up Red and held him to his chest and walked inside. He carefully walked up the stairs. He watched his brother nearly broke down his own door and ran to him, taking Red from his arms and looking him over. “What happened Blue…”

Blue ground his teeth. “Edge...Edge got upset and attacked him…” he said softly as he stood there. 

Stretch walked into the bathroom and cleaned him up and went to bed with the brokenhearted pup. He would ask for details tomorrow when they got up.

Blue walked into his room and lied down and hugged his pillow. He was so confused and sad with what happened with Red.


	6. Chapter 6

Edge returned at dawn but made no sound to be let in. He just curled up against the back door. Red wiggled out of Stretch’s arms and darted for the door, knowing his brother was home. He yelped and scratched at the door. Edge pushed his head against the door a small noise coming from the back of his throat, to let his brother know he was glad to hear him. 

Stretch walked down the stairs and to the back door. He figured the little guy wanted to go outside, but he heard the other wolf. He opened it fully, letting him in.

Edge froze glaring at Stretch with a look that had crossed over from dislike and contempt to hatred and distrust. He snarled at the larger skeleton lowering himself and rattling. He was trying to be frightening but honestly, he was just frightened. Stretch could do anything he wanted to Edge and he was powerless to stop him. The look he gave the taller skeleton was every bit murderous as how he looked at Undyne. Stretch could and would hurt him. The chain proved that. 

Red growled at Stretch as well. The chain had been too far in both of their books. They doubted Stretch had ever considered chaining Blue up for misbehavior. Kicking Edge out would have been enough. But chaining him up, Edge couldn't move around much. What if someone had tried to hurt either one of them? What if  _ He  _ had found Edge like that?

Stretch looked at Red, “I know I fucked up, I’ll make it up to him by throwing the damn chain away and giving him the couch.” He said to him. “It wasn’t okay and it won’t be okay,” 

Red turned to his brother and whined hoping to convince him to come inside. Edge did but he never dropped his defensive stance and immediately move to the far side of the room. He was still snarling and rattling. He watched Stretch’s every movement and snarled louder if a single thing brought the hoodie wearing skeleton closer to him.

Stretch nodded his head and closed the back door. He walked up the stairs going back to bed. His brother didn’t take too long to wake up. Edge’s ears perked up when he heard the little skeleton moving around upstairs. Blue walked down the stairs, only to trip on the last step and face plant. He lied there for a moment before sighing, “It’s gonna be one of those days,” he muttered and rolled himself onto his back and pushed himself up. He shuffled to the kitchen and went to the coffee pot. He was going to need some today.

Edge relaxed a little at the sight of Blue. He slowly walked over and brushed up against Blue, nipping the little hand dangling down. He wanted Blue's attention regardless of if Blue thought of him as a worthy mate or not.

Blue jumped a little bit but petted Edge anyways. “You okay buddy?” He asked him gently as he knelt down to his level and looked him over, making sure he was okay. His teeth were still messed up, but he would be okay. “I’m sorry about last night,” 

Edge shoved his head into Blue's chest a small whine in his throat. He didn't like Stretch. He was scared of him now. He stepped closer to Blue making the smaller monster lose his balance. Edge yelped when Blue fell over but just laid down half on top of him. He whined again. 

Blue hugged him and lied on the floor, “I’ll make sure he doesn't do anything like that again,” he said. “I’ll put him on a chain see how he likes it out in the cold…” he growled as he held him tighter and nuzzled his head. “I know you’re a good boy Edge...good boy…” He said to him. 

Edge nuzzled deeper in Blue's chest growling with that softer crooning note. He didn't want to let Blue up at all. He wanted to stay like this. 

Blue lied there until it became uncomfortable. His spine starting to complain about the hard floor it was pressed into. “Edge, I need to get up for a bit,” he said to him. “We can go cuddle in the living room once I get my coffee.” He said to him and gently pushed the big wolf off and stood up, he made his cup and walked to the living room and sat on the floor and called Edge to him. He flickered on the TV and let it play some cartoons that were on. 

Edge walked to the living room doorway. He opened his mouth testing the air Stretch’s scent. Once he was certain Stretch wasn't near he walked over to Blue and laid down next to the little skeleton. He dropped his skull in Blue's lap and closed his eyes. His jaw and neck hurt.

Blue relaxed with him and held him. Edge wasn't whining but for good measure he carefully let his magic lapped at Edge’s teeth and his neck, ebbing the pain away carefully. “In a bit, I'll throw his butt outside.”

Edge put a paw on Blue's lap and nuzzled deeper into Blue making sure the little skeleton couldn't move. He wasn't giving Blue up anytime soon. He didn't trust Stretch and that included not hurting the other two. He didn't want Blue getting hurt. 

Blue finished up his coffee and relaxed with Edge. He leaned against the couch and held onto him. He watched TV for a couple of hours. “Wanna go for a walk Edge?” He asked him softly 

Edge sighed but got up and went to the front door. He sat down and looked at Blue waiting. He was not staying in the house alone with Stretch. 

Blue pulled on his boots, “It will be quick I promise,” he said to him softly as he walked out. He would have been glad Edge was back to doing things with him if he wasn't certain Edge was just afraid of being alone in the house with Stretch. They walked around Snowdin for a good twenty minutes fixing the puzzles nearest the little town, before heading back into the house. 

Blue just wanted to make sure everything was okay. He let Edge in first. It broke his heart to watch Edge lower himself and sniff the air before slowly creeping in the house. The big wolf was so scared now. Anger flared in his chest as he walked up the stairs. He hefted his brother out of bed, who slept like a rock, and carried him downstairs. He then put Stretch in the backyard and chained him up with a collar. Edge stayed right next to Blue even when Blue went and got Stretch. He rattled and snarled but didn't leave Blue’s side. They walked back inside the house and Blue shut the door. He sat in the living room with a juice box and sipped on it. If Stretch was gonna be a jerk he was gonna be out outside like a bad dog. He had gone way too far last night. He had hurt Edge something awful with the chaining.

Red thought it was funny to see the smaller skeleton’s antics, but then he caught a whiff of Blue's of scent and noticed a change in it. A lot of things clicked into place right then. He scurried away from Blue and his brother. Because nope he was not getting involved with that.

Blue smiled at him and relaxed, he held Edge in his lap and played with paws and puppy beans or otherwise known as the pads on his paws. He nuzzled Edge’s neck and chest. “You’re safe Edge. He won’t hurt you again.” He promised. 

Edge growled happily licking the top of Blue's skull. He let the little guy play with his paws and nipped the back of Blue's neck affectionately since it was the only place he could reach while Blue held him in his lap. 

Blue smiled, “I’ll take that as you believe me” he cooed and kissed his face and gave him some peppered kisses and nuzzled his head. “My fluff fluff,” he hoped the softer voice and affections would help soothe the larger wolf.

Edge growled that softer crooning there.  _ Finally!  _ Blue was starting to return his courting attempts. He nuzzled his skull against Blue's happily. 

Blue heard his brother yelling and turned up the tv, he was gonna stay outside just as long as Edge had. He nuzzled Edge’s head. “My fluffy baby~” He cooed happily and scratched behind his ears. 

Edge shifted nervously. He could hear Stretch’s yelling and ducked his head into Blue trying to hide. He whimpered slightly. 

Blue smiled and looked at him gently. “It’s okay, he won’t get you,” He said to him softly as he stroked his head softly. “He is gonna be angry but he will understand what he put you through,” he said to him lightly. “Don’t be afraid of him, fight back, and if he dares use his magic against you again, I’ll intervene,” He promised him. 

Edge wasn't if he should be comforted or not. Blue seemed to want to protect him, but he had the feeling Blue fighting Stretch would go about as well as if Red tried to fight him. He nuzzled Blue and growled softly trying to make the sound comforting. He didn’t want Blue getting hurt trying to protect him. 

Blue looked at him and continued to gush over him and coo, giving him belly rubs, and hugged him firmly. He loved him so much, the big wolf was family after all. Once a couple hours passed, he got up and walked out bring his brother inside. Blue gave him a cold glared. He scolded the taker skeleton firmly and snapped at him a few times, telling him to never chain Edge or Red, calling him an idiot for doing it when just putting him outside would have just been as effective and less traumatizing. He was pissed at his brother. Once his rant was done he pointed to the stairs. “Go take a shower, I’ll bring you up some soup later,”

Stretch had his head lowered and he skittered away from Blue who had his arms crossed and looking mad. Blue sighed and dropped his hands. He better start on the soup. 

Edge had stuck near Blue for the whole rant. He hadn't understood all the words but he was starting to realize Blue how pissed Blue had been. He walked up brushed against the smaller skeleton. He nuzzled his muzzle under Blue's arm trying to calm the little skeleton down. 

The smaller looked at Edge, “I’m okay bud,” he smiled at him and pet his head, he scratched behind Edge’s ears before he took a bowl, he walked up the stairs with the bowl and put it on his brother's desk in the corner. 

Edge followed though he didn't go in Stretch’s room. He waited for Blue to come back out. He saw his brother who was sitting by the bathroom door, trying to reach the handle. Edge wandered over and swiped at the handle a couple times before it opened a little. Red ducked into the bathroom as Blue came out of Stretch’s room. 

Blue raised a brow, “Red really adores Stretch huh, most likely because Stretch babies him,” he said and walked down the stairs Edge following him. He grabbed Edge’s brush from the side of the couch he started to brush his pupper carefully, he knew that Edge needed as much comfort as he could, “You’re so sweet Edge~” 

Stretch came down stairs and sat on the floor, not going to the couch, leaving that for Edge. He had his soup and Red in arms and shared his food with him. 

Edge stiffened a small growl slipping from his teeth, even as he backed into Blue a little. Stretch was most likely pissed at him still. He tried to quiet his rattling but it was still a soft clicking. 

Stretch scooted further away from the two so he was on the other side of the room, he wasn’t going to get involved with the other. He kept his back to them and he ate his soup. 

Blue snorted and petted Edge, “You win Edge,” he said softly as he stroked the ebony fur on Edge's shoulders. “You win,” 

Edge turned and curled around Blue his fluffy tail draping over Blue’s lap and covering his own eyes. He huffed a little. 

Red shifted in Stretch’s arms uncomfortably at scent in the air before deciding to leave. He scurried upstairs and hid in Stretch’s room. 

Stretch left the house for a while going to Muffet's. He didn’t look at his brother or Edge, as he closed the door behind him. 

Blue looked at the tv and looked at Edge, “He will be gone for a while,” he said to him rubbed his ears. “You’re gonna be okay, he will most likely drink himself stupid,”

Edge just pressed closer to Blue. The next few days developed a new pattern. Edge never let Blue out of his sight or left his side. Red, on the other hand, straight avoided Blue and his brother. He would leave Stretch’s company without warning or hesitation if Blue and Edge were coming. 

Edge was acting more aggressive towards everyone else. He even chased away a snowdrake for teasingly flirting with Blue one time. He was constantly snarling and growling at Stretch while he was with Blue, and on the few times they crossed paths without Blue, Edge would cower and slink away. 

Honestly, both wolves were surprised neither skeleton had noticed yet. The change in Blue's scent had gotten to the point Edge stopped sleeping on couch and instead curled up next to Blue's door. The scent sneaking out from under the door was driving the large wolf mad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. This is just two long NSFW scenes pretty much. Their only purpose to the plot is Edge finally claims Blue as his mate. That's it. If you don't like NSFW don't read it. 
> 
> Not chapter is long so NSFW is contained in one chapter. There will be more NSFW later . . . sorry to those who don't like that

Blue lied there on the bed, he panted as he looked at the ceiling. He had woken up and groaned when he had found out his heat had come, he stood up when he heard Edge clawing at his door most likely needing to go out, he opened the door and looked at him, “What’s up buddy?” He asked him lightly.

Edge whined and rubbed his skull against Blue's chest. He pushed into Blue careful not push him over. He circled tightly around Blue bumping him with his hips and trying to lure Blue downstairs. 

Blue sighed and nodded his head, “Okay, okay,” he said as he wandering down the stairs and into the living room, “Wanna go outside?” He asked him softly. 

Edge shook his head and jumped on the couch. He kneaded his paws on the cushion and whined, asking Blue to join him.

Blue sighed softly, “Buddy I’m not feeling well.” He said to him. Edge whined again Blue submitted and crawled onto the couch and sat on it with him. He shifted a little bit before settling down, a few minutes wouldn’t hurt and he could go and hide in his room.

Edge shifted closer sniffing Blue and whining. Blue shifted feeling the heat in his bones rise as Fell drew closer. Edge pushed his head into Blue's chest before dropping his head and sniffing the smaller skeleton’s clothed crotch. He nuzzled lightly pressing against Blue's pelvis. 

“Hah!” Blue gasped. The unexpected touch setting a flash of desire. No! Edge was a wolf. There was no way he could even understand what Blue wanted out of a relationship. He was probably only interested now because of Blue's heat. He pushed Edge’s head away from his crotch, and stood up, “Okay that's enough…” He said to him and looked at the wolf. “I’m going back to bed,” he said lightly as he made his way to the stairs and up it. He needed to deal with this and by himself, he panted softly as he made it to the top of the stood there. He dropped to his knees before crawling to his room. 

Edge made a sound somewhere between a whine and growl as he followed Blue. He pounced on the other as he crawled into his room. Edge bit his neck and pinned him down. 

Blue gasped and felt the heat flood all over him. He tried to get up, but Edge was far stronger than him. He whimpered as his neck was bit and he felt himself starting to get weaker as well. He could only hope that Stretch would wake up soon before he gave into his heat and this persistent wolf. 

Edge growled with the softer crooning note sounding when he noticed Blue stopped struggling. He gently pulled Blue back towards the couch. He wanted to take his mate on his own territory. 

Blue sat on the couch and looked at Edge, wanted to go back to his room. He got on the floor and crawled away. No no no. He thought as he caught Edge’s scent. It was a woodsy kind of pine smell with the hint of something spicy. It made his magic burn hotter. 

Edge growled and jumped down cutting Blue off. He pushed his head into Blue's shoulder. He bit Blue lightly before rubbing his skull against Blue's trying to soothe the little skeleton.

Blue cried softly and shivered as he was bit and stilled for a moment. He tried to hold on to his reasoning, to remember why he needed to fight back. He moaned and dropped his head to the floor to muffle his moan that escaped his teeth at Edge’s bite.

Edge’s ears perked up at the moan. He rubbed his skull against Blue again before biting Blue's neck and lifting onto his hind legs so he could put Blue back on the couch.

Blue moaned again and shivered as he was bit he nuzzled Edge’s shoulder and the fur that was there as he cooed happily. His mind slowly fading away as the primal lust and need to mate took over his mind.  

Edge put Blue down on the couch before returning his attention to place between Blue's legs. He sniffed it before licking him through the fabric of his pants. 

Blue cried out and whimpered. The last of his resistance going up in smoke. He pulled off the shorts and the boxers. They were in the way, he got on his hands and knees and buried his head into the cushion. 

Edge climbed up next to Blue and licked at Blue's exposed bones. He twisted his tongue around Blue pubic arch and nipped the curves of his pelvis. 

Blue’s magic swirled and turned forming a mound and slits for the other creature, Blue felt so very hot and needy. He mewled and cooed at Edge as he licked him off. He had his ass in the air. 

Edge growled and licked Blue one last time before climbing on top of Blue. He ground their hips together and bit at Blue's neck. 

Blue cried out and gripped the cushion, he whimpered and ground his hips back against him. Stars he needed this. He needed Edge in him right now. 

Edge huffed before lining himself up with Blue and pushing inside. He whined as he finally hilted inside the smaller one. 

Blue moaned happily and panted, his face was lit up with pleasure and delight. He wanted nothing more than this, he felt Edge push inside him, touching his hot and wet walls. “Oh yes yes yes, oh Stars yes~” He cried out hotly. 

Edge growled enjoying the sounds his mate was making. He tried to hold Blue steady with his forepaws so he could thrust faster. He ended up lightly scratching Blue’s ribs in the process. 

Blue loved this, being pounded into. He moaned and panted. The light scratches were driving him made. He jerked a little bit from the wolf's thrusts, he arched his back and cried out when he hit something inside him. 

Edge froze. He really liked that sound. He thrust into Blue exactly the same and Blue didn't disappoint. Edge bit Blue's shoulders and spine trying to find a way to make his thrusting easier. 

Blue clawed at the couch and looked down at himself he watched as Edge thrusted into his tight pussy, he loved this, he mewled and mewled happily, he was having so much fun. It felt so good! “Ah ah, yes, please~” 

Edge found a grip on the base of Blue's neck and started thrusting desperately into Blue. His teeth left marks on his mate’s neck, marking the little skeleton as his. He whined as he neared finishing.

Blue moaned and pushed back against him, “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, I want this so bad,” He cried to Edge, his eyes desperate, “Please, please please” 

Edge growled as he came. His cock swelling inside Blue tying them together. 

Blue moaned happily once he got bigger, he rolled his hips and rocked against him, loving how he could feel his walls being coated in cum. He panted and shivered as he lied there connected to him. 

Edge panted and collapsed tucking Blue underneath him. He nuzzled into Blue growling with that loving crooning note. 

Blue closed his eyes and curled up into him, the best he could. He closed his eyes as he laid under Edge and relaxed. His body cooled ever so slightly. 

Stretch came down a little bit later and saw the two, it took him a second. “Fucking really, on the fucking couch!” He was exasperated. 

Edge growled at him keeping Blue pinned beneath him. He rutted his hips lightly into the heat-dazed little skeleton, drawing a quiet moan out of Blue.

Blue moaned happily and shifted against him and closed his eyes, he heard the yelling, but so far he was only concerned with what was inside him, making him feel so good. 

Edge growled humping Blue hard, making a show of it for Stretch. He bit Blue's neck. 

Blue cried softly and lifted his leg and hooked them around Edge, keeping him locked against him. 

Stretch walked back up the stairs, pissed off, he would hose them, and he was planning on hosing Edge once he was unknotted from his brother. 

Red was sitting on Stretch’s bed giving him a look that said ‘I warned you dumbass.’ Red knew exactly why his brother had been behaving the way he had. Despite Stretch beating his brother Edge was still an Alpha by nature, and he'd made Blue his target shortly after they had met.

Stretch looked at him, “Oh hush,” he said and sat there carefully, he relaxed and shifted on the bed, “I didn’t know Blue went into heat,” He said lightly as he looked at the ceiling, “Explains the brash behavior from Edge.” 

This time the look was a sarcastic ‘No Way You're Shitting Me’. The little wolf nipped him before curling up on his chest. 

Stretch carefully pet him and nodded his head, “Yeah, yeah I know…” he said with a little smile and kissed his forehead and relaxed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

Red waited till Blue's heat smell had started to wane before nipping Stretch’s hand. Hopefully, the two would be done now. He hopped down slowly made his way down the hall. Red found his brother curled around his newly claimed mate. Blue was out and Edge laying eyes closed and content, though still awake. Blue's clothes were still on the floor, though the little skeleton’s pelvis was covered with Edge’s tail. 

Stretch followed the smaller and walked into the kitchen and ignored the mess on the couch, he looked at Red, “What do you want little guy,” he handed him a small thing of mustard knowing he would suck on it and eat it with anything. He grabbed his honey and looked around the kitchen, “How does a BLT sound?” He asked as he reached for the bread. 

Red barked happily and rubbed against Stretch’s legs. It was one difference him and Edge. Edge never barked. He'd howl and whine but never bark. Red, on the other hand, liked to bark. He baked again balancing on his hind legs for a moment 

He smiled and nodded his head, “Alright,” he got the pan, the bacon, the tomato, mayo, lettuce, he carefully made these things and sat down on the floor and handed him half of his sandwich for now, and poured some mustard in a small bowl for him. He had given the little guy some bacon as well, a bit of it, knowing the little fucker loved it. 

Red eagerly ate everything Stretch offered. He deliberately nipped Stretch’s fingers a couple times as he took the food. Once he'd had his fill he curled up on Stretch’s lap. 

Stretch smiled and ate his sandwich and stood up after they finished. He held him and cleaned up the mess. He looked at the two on the couch and picked up Blue’s clothes and set them off to the side for him. He could smell the heat on Blue now, he gagged a little bit and turned away and headed back upstairs. 

Edge nuzzled Blue trying rouse the sleeping skeleton. When Blue didn't stir Edge growled nipped hand resting on Blue's ribcage. 

Blue opened his eyes and sat up, pushing away from the wolf, he sat on the floor and rubbed his head. “My head,” he mumbled and stood up. “My pelvis,” he said softly and grabbed his clothes and pulled them on and lied on the floor. 

Edge whined climbed down next to him. He sniffed Blue, worried he had hurt the little skeleton. 

Blue looked at him, “I’m okay Edge,” he said as he patted his head, “Though it was something I wasn’t expecting to happen,” he informed him. As he sat up, “Thanks for helping,” he kissed his head and stood up. His neck hurt a bit, he rubbed it and felt some scratches. “Did...you mate with me?” He asked him, “Like...mate mate?” 

Edge rubbed his skull against Blue's chest, growling lovingly at him, before turning and licking the marks. Blue was his. He circled around Blue like he'd done a hundred times before, but he made more of a show his scent marking Blue, curling his tail around Blue's arm.

Blue stared, “Oh. . .” he said lightly.  _ Am I just some piece of turf he thinks he can claim?   _ Berry wondered his soul hurt a like at the idea. He wasn't sure how to feel about what happened, but at least Edge was okay with it. Blue let him do what he needed to do before standing up, “Want some food?” He asked him softly as he headed towards the kitchen. 

Edge followed happily. He nipped Blue's hand lightly as they walked. Blue was his and that made him happy. Stretch couldn't be a cockblock anymore. He nuzzled into Blue once the stopped walking. 

Blue smiled at him and nodded his head, “What do you want for lunch?” He asked him as he went to the fridge. Blue had no clue how to handle Edge. What was he to the wolf? He opened the freezer and pulled out some meat, “Pork or beef?” He asked him lightly as he held them both out. And closed to Edge so he could pick. 

Edge nipped the hand with the beef and followed Blue around the kitchen. He even put his front paws on the counter so he could watch what Blue was doing. 

Blue got to work showing Edge how to cook, cut up the meat, and season it. It was a welcome distraction from his other thoughts. He pulled away and put the nicely cooked cubed meat on the plate and then on the floor for Edge and then made himself something to eat and sat on the floor with him and looked at the other and smiled happily. 

Edge devoured his food before walking over and resting his head on Blue's lap. He nuzzled into the area where Blue's stomach would be and sighed contentedly.

Blue looked at him, “I am not having a litter,” He said to him as he stared at him, “So don’t even start,” He poked him as he went back to his meal. He was trying to be teasing but the idea truly scared him. He had only 1 HP and Edge was a wolf! A smart one but still He was more animal than monster right? He looked at the floor while he ate. Edge kept nuzzling him and love growling at him the whole time. After a while, he stood up and washed their plates and then went to the couch. He cleaned it up and tossed the covers in the washer and flipped the cushions. 

Edge noticed Blue by the couch and walked over. He rubbed against Blue and looked between Blue and the couch. 

“It’s still yours. I’m just washing our fluids off it,” he said to him and sat in front of it and leaned back, “Don’t worry I’m just cleaning your couch,” 

Edge licked an exposed part of Blue's pelvis since his more stubble way of asking went misunderstood.

Blue blinked and stared, “You want another round?” He asked as sat there, “How about not on the couch okay?” He said gently as he got up, “Let's go in my room so we aren’t exposed.” 

Edge rolled his eyes. The couch was his. he simply wanted to know if that was why Blue had come back here so soon. He yawned and rubbed against Blue. 

Blue looked at him, “What?” He asked him softly as he sat back down, he yawned and leaned back and stretched himself out. “Wanna nap instead?” He asked him as he crawled up on the couch. 

Edge jumped up next to Blue and curled around the smaller skeleton. He covered most of Blue's body with his tail. 

Blue lied with him, he curled against the beast and closed his eyes. He hummed lowly and dozed off, though he couldn't entirely ignore the pain thrumming in his soul. He didn't what he was to Edge and it hurt to think he gave his first time away to a monster that couldn't truly feel for him. He eventually pulled away to throw the stuff in the washer into the dryer and relaxed. He looked at the other carefully, regarding him. “I have to leave for a bit for training, will you be okay staying here for an hour or two?” 

Edge jumped off the couch and sat by the front door. He looked at Blue then the door then back to Blue. He wasn't letting his mate go out alone when he was in heat. He would NOT share the little skeleton with anyone.

“Are you sure you want to come we have to pass through water,” he warned him. “I might end up having to carry you back and forth through it.” 

Edge stiffened for a moment but nodded. He scratched at the door lightly and looked at Blue. His mate was worth it. He could deal for Blue's sake and safety.

Blue nodded his head and left with him. He did indeed have to carry him across the water. Edge nuzzled Blue and licked his cheek as a thank you. Training was vigorous and hard as he dodged some pretty nasty attacks and aimed his Gaster Blasters. Training had been hard but excellent. He walked home with Edge and carried him over the water and dropped him once they weren't near water anymore. 

Edge whimpered staying near Blue and flinching every time the ceiling dripped water on him. Why couldn’t Blue train in Snowdin? why here? Why the wettest place in the underground?

Blue smiled at him and walked him home and relaxed with him. He held onto the wolf and relaxed, his fingers brushing against his fur as he made his rounds in snowdin. He was finding Edge’s presence rather soothing in a new way. He was still contemplating why that was as they walked into the house and saw Stretch fixing and sanitizing the couch. 

Edge snarled at Stretch. He dashed forward and snapped at his hands. 

Stretch flicked him on the nose. “Go away,” he said as he put the cushions back in their casing before putting it away. He looked at Blue. “You gonna be okay, I am surprised your heat cycle was so short.”

Blue flushed and looked away, he shrugged his shoulders a little bit. “It will start back up soon, it's only temporarily sated from well….”

Stretch nodded his head, “I figured so I left some water in your room,” he sat on the couch and turned on the tv. 

Blue flushed and bolted upstairs. Hiding in his room for good measure.

Edge followed Blue whining outside the other's door. Why had Blue shut him out? 

Blue froze. Should be let Edge in? He bit his finger he didn’t want to be an object to Edge. He had almost convinced himself to lock the door when he heard Edge whining. His soul ached at the sound. The wolf sounded so sad. He sighed and opened the door for him. Edge bolted in as soon as it was open enough to allow him. Blue closed it once Edge made it inside. He hugged the large wolf and nuzzled his face into his fur. “Sorry for locking you out…”

Edge nuzzled back into Blue for a moment before stepping back. Blue’s heat scent was stirring up again. He tried to wiggle out of the shirt he'd let Blue put him in. He wanted to feel his mate’s bones against his this time. 

Blue pulled off his shirt and undressed as well. He let his magic form as he lied there, he crawled onto the bed and sat there. His heat was picking back up again. Why am I doing this? He scolded himself.

Edge jumped onto the bed next to Blue. He nipped Blue's neck and licked his ribs. 

Blue flushed and moaned softly, he relaxed into the licks and bites. The heat was quickly making him forget his worried. He worked on his slit and plunged in two fingers. What was he doing? Giving himself to Edge? 

Edge noticed Blue's hands and turned his attention down lower. He nipped Blue's hands to get them out of the way before licking up Blue's slit. His tongue brushed the little bundle of nerves at the top of Blue's entrance. 

“Ahhh!” He gasped. The smaller moved his hand away and moaned happily. He gripped the bedding, he spread his legs out further for him, so he could work more easily. 

Edge crawled on top of Blue and nipped at his sternum. He crawled the rest of the way up and bit Blue's neck. He pressed his hips against Blue's as best he could. It was harder with Blue lying down and facing him, but he liked watching his mate’s face. He laid down enough Blue wouldn't be able to turn around or move while he ravaged Blue's neck. 

Blue mewled and sighed softly he wanted to him against him, but the weight was impossible for him at the moment. Edge’s thrusts teasingly rubbed against him but offered nothing close to what he needed. He felt like jelly and his body was reacting to Edge all too nicely.

Edge finally feeling he'd teased Blue enough got off him. He rolled the little skeleton over with his muzzle and bit Blue's neck and lifted him.

“haah” Blue moaned as the teeth scraped his neck. Blue got on his hands and knees and lowered his upper half he held the pillow tightly, his head was turned as he looked up at him, his eyes showing need and lust. 

Edge licked at Blue's entrance testing his mate’s readiness for him. 

Blue moaned and pushed back against him, he moved his hands back and grabbed his eco flesh spreading it apart showing his eagerness. The teasing and his heart had him desperate for more. 

Edge growled and mounted his mate. He bit Blue's neck again intentionally adding new marks. Blue was his and his alone. He pressed his member against Blue and thrust in starting out shallow but going deeper with each thrust. 

Blue cried out and pulled his hands away and gripped the pillow and moaned. “Oh yes yes yes,” He whimpered, his eyes closed. “Harder, more~” 

Edge did as his mate was begging for. He bit Blue's neck and slammed into the little guy for all he could. Moving fast and hard, every thrust shoved his mate’s body forward. 

Blue’s body jerked and twitched, “Edge, oh yes Edge break me~” He cooed and lifted his ass a little higher, making him hit that spot inside him that made him see stars. “Oh yes, yes!” He cried out, tears appearing in his vision as his walls tightened.

Edge whined feeling Blue's cunt rippling along his member. He started thrusting faster getting close to finishing.

Blue smiled and held onto the pillow and growled lowly as he came for the second time that day, his cunt snapped tight around his mate. 

Edge snarled feeling his mate’s walls clamp down on him. He thrust hard into Blue cumming and knotting inside him again. He tucked Blue under him as he laid down. He kept nibbling on Blue's neck and licking him. 

Blue shivered and panted heavily as he lied down with him and shivered when he felt the knot inside him, he closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He looked up at Edge. “You enjoy knotting me don’t you?” He asked softly as he scratched behind his ears. 

Edge growled with that loving crooning tone. He nuzzled into Blue and sighed happily. His mate. His Blue.


	8. Chapter 8

Blue woke up a bit later, feeling very warm, but not in the way his heart cycle normally made him feel. He wiggled away from Edge and stood up only fell back sprawled out the sheets. He yelped and whimpered holding his head, that's when notice of something. He pulled his hands away and saw that they were soft white little paws with pink little pads. He looked down at his feet and saw a white and very fluffy tail and little white paws. -Oh no- he thought.

Edge looked up at the sudden yelp. He blinked a few times and snarled at new wolf. Where was his mate? What had he done to Blue.

Blue looked at him with his blue eyes, he lowered his ears, and his tail tucked between his legs as he lowered himself to the ground. He whimpered softly. -Edge it’s me-  he wanted to cry but his mouth didn’t seem to remember how to form words.

Edge leaped at the whimpering wolf rolling it off of Blue's bed. He snarled down at it his fur sticking up and rattling loudly.

Blue rolled onto his back and showed him his belly in a sign of submissive. He didn’t want Edge to hurt him. He stuck the tip of his tongue out a little as well. Anything to placate the large wolf.

Edge leaped down and grabbed the new wolf by the neck. He had intended to kill it but his teeth slid into perfect grooves on the little wolf's neck. He paused and dropped the wolf shocked. He sniffed at the new wolf and was confused. He'd thought that Blue's scent was just on the other because they were in Blue's room but he couldn't find another scent. He circled the little wolf confused and still growling. He froze when he looked at the wide blue eyelights.

Blue whimpered and curled up even more. He had felt the killing strike on his neck, but the sudden release shocked him a little bit. He carefully rolled onto his belly and watched Edge. Blue kept his ears flat against his head. He whimpered lowly and whined. He should smell just like Edge, after all they had been mating earlier.

Edge wasn't sure what was going on. He slowly walked over to the new wolf and sniffed him all over, snarling at even the smallest twitch from the other. He froze when he picked up his own scent on the new wolf. He sat on his haunches and looked at the new wolf. He leaned forward and sniffed under the new wolf's tail to confirm what he thought he smelled.

Blue yelped but moved his tail to the side so Edge could sniff and smell. He didn’t understand what the large wolf was doing, but he wasn't about to complain. He didn’t want to die just yet. He closed his eyes and twitched a little bit.

Edge circle around the white wolf coming to a stop in front of him. He looked down at him before leaning down nuzzling into the side of Blue's muzzle. His mate had changed and he didn't understand how or why. He growled worried but the loving crooning note was there.  

Blue relaxed and nuzzled him back. He couldn't help it. As soon as Edge had accepted him a wave of warm magic had gone over his little body. It was promise he understood from core of his soul. An alpha protected his own and Blue was his. He'd protect the little skeleton. Blue was pack. The little white wolf rose on all fours. He licked at Edge’s face a little and rubbed against him and made a cooing noise back.

He pulled away from him and trotted to the door. He whined and pawed the door. Like Red he was too short to reach the handle. Edge walked over brushing against Blue as he did and hooked his paw on the doorknob. The larger wolf shuffled backwards on three legs to open the door. Blue shook himself a bit and walked down/stumbled down the stairs. Stretch looked at the small white wolf confused.

Edge basically leaped the entire staircase to get to his mate. Blue's stumbling worried him. His mate was fragile. He nuzzled Blue making sure the little wolf wasn't hurt. He licked the fur on Blue's shoulder before picking Blue up by the neck. He no longer needed to get on his hind legs to pick Blue off the floor. He carried Blue to the corner of the room and wrapped around him cleaning his mate. He snarled when Stretch tried stepping closer. His fear and distrust for the taller monster not forgotten. And now Blue was as helpless as he was. He stood up keeping Blue under him and growled.

Stretch stared at him and looked at Blue, “You okay bro?” He asked the smaller as he backed away a little bit, not wanting to get Blue hurt. He wasn't sure how but Edge’s behavior had him suspecting the new wolf was Blue. He looked at red.  “Red we have so many problems.”

Blue wagged his tail and barked at him. He wiggled in his mates mouth wanting down. He saw Red and wanted to play with him, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

Edge glared at Stretch before putting Blue down. If he hurt Blue he'd kill him. He snarled and moved to keep himself between Blue and Stretch.

Blue pounced on Red and nipped at his ear. He was just a little smaller than Red, but not by much. He yipped and nipped at the other.

Red froze totally confused by the situation. He looked at his brother but the larger was more concerned with keeping an eye on Stretch. Red sighed and turned to the new wolf. He nipped Blue back easily rolling Blue over. It was clear the white wolf wasn't used to being on four legs. He pounced at Blue again tugged on his ear.

Blue yipped and shook him off before biting him lightly and pushing him over, and it was true, he could barely stand and walk straight, but he was having fun playing though.  

Red had just pinned Blue down when Edge tackled both of them and rolled the two of them. He pounced on Red pinning him. Red yelped and whined for Blue to help him.

Blue nipped at Edge and kicked his feet lightly at him, not wanting to hurt the other, he bit down on his shoulder fur and skin and shook his head, his bite wasn’t hard, he managed to get Red free.   
    Stretch was recording it on his phone, it was adorable and just funny, Blue was such a cute puppy. With his little white paws. He had already called Undyne. Hopefully they would be able to turn Blue back.

Edge turned and rolled Blue over before nipping lightly at his ears. Red tackled Edge rolling the larger wolf.  

Blue shook his body and helped Red get the later. He nipped at Edge’s ear and neck. He growled playfully and kicked lightly. He then pulled away and walked to his brother falling a few times and pawed at his leg.

Stretch knelt down and took some pictures of Blue and stroked his head and scratched at his ears. He picked him up and held him for a bit loving the affection he was getting from Blue.

Edge shot up and growled at Stretch when he picked Blue up. Red tried to soothe his brother by rubbing up against his side and licking the underside of Edge’s jaw.

Edge lowered himself snarling lowly and rattling. Blue turned to Edge and yipped at him. He had never before noticed the aura the larger wolf carried with him. The larger wolf sensed danger and the energy coming off him communicated that perfectly. Blue wiggled trying to get to his alpha. Stretch set him down and watched as he fumbled to Edge’s side. Blue licked and nipped at the larger wolf’s jaw and face. The smaller was trying to sooth his Alpha.

Edge sniffed Blue over making sure he wasn't hurt. He nuzzled into Blue and love growled at him. He didn't trust Stretch and didn't want the other around his fragile mate.

Blue barked at him, and nudged him with his head. He was okay. He pawed at his face with his soft puppy beans and then moved away and jumped up on the couch and barked at Edge again before lying down.

“I’ll go get food for you three,” Stretch stated, “Red you wanna come with?” He asked him, he had to go get a lot of food anyways, the fridge was near empty.

Red barked and followed after Stretch. Edge snarled before leaping up next to Blue and licking Blue's white fur. It was sticking up everywhere from rolling around on the carpet.

Blue tucked his paws under him and closed his eyes. He didn’t mind the bath at all. The special attention from his Alpha had his soul singing in his chest. Edge periodically would nuzzle into neck or rub his muzzle against Blue's. The  little wolf pulled away after a bit and shook himself. He looked up at the other as he cooed and whined at him happily. He then jumped off the couch and landed on his face, giving Edge a minor panic attack. Blue shook himself off and climbed to his feet. He pounced on one of the squeaky toys and played with it for a bit, he was getting better at walking. With his ass in the air he stared at the toy he tossed before he slowly crept on it.

Edge leaped at Blue before he could pounce for the toy. He rolled the little guy into his belly and then laid down on top of him, trapping him there with a teasing look.

Blue pawed at his face, in this form everything was a lot easier for him to understand Red’s and Edge’s body language, he held Edge’s face before giving him a nice small lick at his face.

Edge nuzzled Blue before letting the other up. Well sort of. He picked Blue up again and moved them to the corner curling around Blue again. He was worried. He loved having Blue as a wolf but he didn't understand why the other changed and if he could change back. He was scared for his mate.

Blue huffed and lied there, he didn’t want to lie down, he wanted to play.  Edge held him there for a moment checking Blue over. He fused over his mate for a moment before licking his muzzle and letting Blue go back to his toy. The littlest wolf jumped on it, and tossed it in the air and shook it harshly in his mouth.

Edge watched with his head on his paws. Blue seemed happy . . . But wouldn't he miss his other form?

Blue stopped for a moment and dropped his toy and stretched. He looked at his mate before trotting to him and stood there, his tail wagging slightly as he pressed his face against the other and nipped at him. He cooed lovingly and nuzzled him.

Edge returned the affection nuzzling Blue. He got up and stretched. Honestly he had no clue what to do with Blue and him trapped in the house till Stretch got back.

Blue wandering around the house and looked at the doors and windows, he should get a doggy door installed for them. He looked at Edge and thought. He then got on the couch and wiggled his ass at him playfully.

Edge growled and jumped at him.

Blue bolted to the other side and looked at him carefully. He sat on the other end. He would tease him, wiggled his ass again and bolted from the couch.

Edge fell for the teasing a couple times before he leaped over the coffee table and caught Blue under his massive frame.

Blue huffed and lied under him. Wide blue eyes looked up at Edge, giving him a happy expression. Blue tried to wiggle out from under Edge, but failed.

Edge growled at Blue and nipped his neck lovingly.

Blue huffed again, but perked up when he head the door jiggle and opened up. Red and his brother walked in with a large bags of food. He wiggled and squirmed until Edge set him free. He panted happily and wagged his tail.

Stretch smile at him and put the food away. He handed some jerky off to Blue to share with Edge while he got them some lunch ready.

Blue bolted away with the meat sticks and dropped one off in front of his mate while he chewed on his own.

Edge sniffed the meat but wouldn't eat it. Stretch’s scent was on it. He pushed it towards his mate and laid down next Blue.

Blue rolled his eyes and nudged it back to him. He went back to eating his he finished his meat before getting up and trotting away from his mate. His like paws clicked he went into the kitchen just before Stretch called them for Lunch. He stood in front of a plate and started to eat.

Edge laid down in the kitchen doorway, but didn't go for food. He'd catch something in the forest before he ate anything Stretch gave him.

Blue looked at his mates food and sniffed it and took a few bites and looked at him and pushed it to him. He sat in front of him, and growled.

Edge growled back and turned away from the food. He wasn't eating it. Blue could pout for all he cared.

Blue stared at him and then walked to the couch, staring at his mate and lifted his leg, threatening him. If he didn’t eat, he was gonna mark the couch as his.

Edge rolled his eyes. Blue was his. He didn't care if Blue marked the couch. Blue was the only one in the house he'd relinquish the couch to.

 

While Blue was in this form, he had been mated with several times, but the days went by and the heat had ended. Blue was returned to normal and was currently being looked at by Undyne as Edge was being physically restrained by Stretch. “So Doc, care t-” He nearly lost his grip on Edge before and held him back again. “As to why my brother was a dog?”

Edge bit Stretch’s arm finally getting a good angle. He slipped free and darted for Undyne stopping when Blue grabbed the fur on his shoulders. He snarled at the fish monster but didn't pull against his mate.

Blue looked at Edge. “EDGE DOWN.” he scolded him and pushed him lightly to the side, his tone firm. He looked at Undyne, “Well?”

“F-First off they are w-wolves, not dogs” Undyne stammered. She looked at Edge and shifted nervously. The large wolf was crouched low and snarling at her. “As f-for the t-transformation I can o-only guess . . . But probably h-high exposure to Edge’s m-magic.”

Blue nodded his head and kneeled  next to Edge and held him, “Did you find anything else on them?” He inquired her lightly. “Like where they came from?”

Undyne shook her head. Edge’s growling quieted and he started circling around Blue and brushing against him. If he had to tolerate the fish he was going to make sure she knew Blue was his.

Undyne blinked at Edge and Blue. “B-Blue you don't w-want to let him d-do that.” She stammered watching Edge. “Th-That’s how they c-court and claim their m-mates . . .”

Blue looked at him, “That's...well...already too late, I came into heat and well…” he trailed off. “I got jumped,”

Edge pushed his head into Blue's chest love growling.

“O-Oh are you okay?” Undyne asked. “He d-didn’t hurt you o-or force you d-did he?”

Blue looked at her, “No I’m not hurt,” he said to her softly. He understood Edge a little better after being a wolf. He wasn't as object to Edge but he still didn’t know how deep Edge could feel for him. “I’m okay really, but to the subject at hand...what did you find on them.”

“N-Not much . . . Th-There was one p-paper a-about . . . Umm n-not pleasant tests.” Undyne answered. “Their h-high intelligence isn't n-natural”

Stretch nodded his head, “That much is true, Red can understand a little too much,” he said and poked the little guy who was napping in his hoodie pocket.

Edge growled quietly not liking the conversation at all. He pressed closer to Blue and tried to hide the smaller skeleton.

Blue pushed him away and looked at Undyne, “So they are as smart as us if not smarter,” he then looked at Edge, “So they were kept in a cage by Gaster and tested on,” he frowned. “That's upsetting,” he said as he had to push Edge away again, as he tried to hide him. “Edge stop,” he said and tugged on his ear. He looked back up at Undyne, “What else can you tell us?”

Edge pulled away from Blue and ran upstairs. He didn't like that name. Red wiggled out of Stretch’s pocket and followed Edge.

Blue sighed softly “That confirms it,” he stated as he watched them run away. He looked at Undyne, “Thank you for coming over,” he said to her softly, “Sorry that it was on such short notice,” he said walking her to the door. “Tell Alphys I said hello,” he grinned lightly. Once the fish woman was gone he closed the door and locked it, he looked at Stretch, “So abused wolves, gaster was a jerk and things are going to be crazy,” he said as he walked to the stairs to go check up on Edge.   
    Stretch followed Blue up the stairs and into the room, he saw Red and Edge curled up with Red, both trying to soothe the other.

Blue knelt down and hugged his mate, “It’s alright. He can’t get you. He is dead…” He promised him.

Edge buried his head Blue's chest growling quietly. He was mad not at Blue exactly just mad but he appreciated his mate’s closeness. So he nuzzled Blue but growled angrily.

Blue ran his fingers through his fur and held him to him, he kissed the top of his head and relaxed with him


	9. Chapter 9

Blue had left Edge at home as he did his rounds and make his puzzle, he understood that the other wanted to be around him, but he had to sneak out while he was sleeping to get out of the house and to patrol fully as well as redo his puzzle, he had some great ideas and set them into motion. He had a feeling that Edge was either going to be pissed and or ignore him. He stopped by Alphys and helped her do dinner for her and Undyne before heading home.

Edge was sitting in Blue's room looking out the window. He could feel the heavy pressure in the air. A storm was coming and a bad one. He had been mad Blue had left him with Stretch all day but then Blue was late coming home from his rounds. He kept his ears perked for the sound of Blue coming home. After the little skeleton was an hour late he panicked. he clawed at Blue's window till he got it up. He slipped out and tumbled in the snow below. He bolted out to find his mate. Just missing Blue's return.

Blue walked in through the door and kick off his shoes and hung up his jacket. “Bro, a blizzard is coming Alphys said that we might have a power outage, so get the candles.”   
Stretch walked from the kitchen, “Alright, how was your patrol?” he asked him as he sucked on some honey. He walked to the closet and pulled out some candles and some blankets as well as their heater and set it up in the living room.

“Alright I got a bit done” Blue answered putting is pin the hook by the door. He stamped his shoes off and went upstairs to change. Blue took notice of his bedroom window being open, “Where is Edge?” He asked, knowing that Red couldn’t have opened it, seeing how he was too short to reach. The smaller wolf was asleep in Stretch’s hood.

Stretch looked around, “He was just by the window,” he then walked towards them and peeked out and saw the footprints in the snow, “It looks like he went after you,” he stated.

Blue pulled on his boots and his thick jacket. “I’ll be back,” he said and bolted outside and followed the footprints. “EDGE!” He screamed. “EDGE!”

 

Edge snarled and snapped at the air. Every time he tried to walk forward he got shocked. Blue's scent was here but he couldn't see the little skeleton. He sighed and went deeper into the trees walking around whatever that shocking thing was. To his irritation Blue's scent was weaker on this side. He growled and looked back to Snowdin sticking to the tree cover. The snow was starting fall faster now and a strong wind ruffled his fur.

Blue found Edge next to a tree, the black wolf was easy to see against the white snow. “Edge!” He called out and ran to the wolf. “Come on, let's go home!” He said to him. “A storm is coming as you can tell,” he looked back. “Hopefully we can make it back before it gets worse.” He said to him as he walked beside his mate.

Edge tackled Blue nuzzling him and sniffing the smaller skeleton making sure he was unharmed. He growled wanting to sound angry but was too relieved that Blue was okay. The crooning loving sound thrummed deep in his chest.

Blue patted his side, “Yes yes all the love,” he pushed Edge off him. “Now is not the time, let's go home, then you can scold and love me,” he said and shook off the snow and headed back to their place. he was glad that snowdin wasn’t far. The arctic wind had him hiding in Edge to avoid some of the cold. He was absolutely rattling by the time they reach town. Once inside the house he shut the door and brushed the snow off Edge and himself, he saw that Stretch was charging all the electronics.

Edge pressed against Blue still too relieved the little guy was alright to be mad. He nipped Blue's fingers affectionately. He whined when he noticed they were freezing cold. He bit the bottom of Blue's shirt and dragged him to the couch. He pushed his head into Blue's chest and forced the little guy to sit. He then turned and ran upstairs returning with a blanket in his jaws.

Blue smiled and took the blanket. He patted the spot next to him so they could both warm up. Blue wrapped them both up in the blanket, letting Edge lie on top of him. “My fluff fluff~” He cooed at him.

Edge nuzzled into Blue love growling. He licked Blue’s neck and nipped him there shifting Blue's bandana out of the way. His mate was home and safe.

Blue looked at him, “What are you doing?” He asked him and pushed his head away from his neck, “Silly boy,” he smiled and hugged him.

Edge paused for a moment before moving his forelegs and tried mirroring Blue move. He awkwardly got his front legs around Blue and pressed Blue closer to him. Blue blinked in surprise and hugged Edge a little tighter.

Blue got really warm and comfortable and ended up falling asleep, he shifted only a little as he lied there sinking into the couch.

Stretch looked at them both, “Keeping him warm?” He asked lightly as he watched the lights flicker off, he got up and lit the candles and lied on the mattress he had put in the living room, he turned on the heater and relaxed. “Hot dogs for dinner,” he said and poked Red. “Want some hot dogs for dinner, I’ll smother them in mustard for you.”

Red barked and jumped on Stretch’s chest. Edge rolled his eyes and nuzzled into his mate falling asleep with the little skeleton. When he woke again he felt like he was lying next to a fire. He growled thinking Stretch had moved one of those hot air boxes closer to him to bug him. expect nothing was ruffling his fur. Then he noticed the blue blush on his mate’s face. He yelped when he noticed the heat was coming from Blue himself.

Blue whined and shifted, he opened his eyes and looked at Edge, “Edge hush my head hurts,” he said to him and lied on the couch.

Stretch looked up from making some hot dogs and left them there to cook. He moved to Blue and touched his face carefully and stood up. “He has a fever, Edge stay on top of him,” he told the other and left and got some medicine, Blue needed to stay as warm as possible. Stretch used a flashlight to get some fever medicine, he filled the small cup with a liquid and walked to him and forced him to take the green liquid. He then gave him some water and put a pillow behind his head. He looked at Edge, “Get down, I need to change his clothes,” he said to him and stood up. He pulled some Pj’s out and stripped the smaller and changed him. He then set him on the couch and put a blanket on him and then another thicker blanket on him. “He should survive though keep an eye on him Edge,”

Blue hadn’t the strength to protest against his brother, instead weakly took the disgusting liquid and then let himself be stripped and dressed. He sighed as the blankets warmed him up. He looked at Edge and patted his chest wanting Edge’s warmth as he pulled the blanket down for him.

Edge gently came back to his mate nuzzled against him. He made a worried crooning noise and wrapped himself around Blue. He could hear a slight rasp in his mate’s breathing so he didn't dare lay on his chest again. He curled as close to Blue as he could and wrapped his tail around Blue to give some extra warmth.

Blue shivered and relaxed, he curled into Edge and sighed as the other's warmth soaked into him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He was awoken later and given some water and something to eat, which he ate. He then laid back down and clung to Edge while he moved and ate his food.

Edge nuzzled Blue before snarling at Stretch’s attempt to feed him. He was so far from being able to handle Stretch on top of worrying about Blue. Once Stretch gave up and left him be, he curled up around Blue again. He licked the small skeleton gently giving him small doses of healing magic with every lick.

Blue sighed softly and leaned into him, the licks were soothing, he clung to Edge for a bit until he passed out once again.

Edge stayed awake watching over Blue. He started whimpering when Blue's breathing became shallow and labored. He whined. How did he stop Blue from getting worse? He pushed himself up and howled trying to get Stretch’s attention from the other room.

Stretch bolted to them and looked over his brother and checked his temp, he then pulled away and went to the kitchen he grabbed an ice pack and placed it on the back of Blues legs and watched as the little one calmed down a little bit and went still, he lifted his head up a bit, fixing his pillow. “Make sure he keeps his head up,” he said to him softly. “Good boy Edge,” he said and lied by the couch watching over the two and played with Red a little bit with his finger, keeping the other little one relaxed.

 

Edge stayed awake ears perked listening to Blue's breathing. Every cough and labored breath had him panicked. Blue's fever was going nowhere but up and Stretch didn't have stronger medicine in the house. Blue was the one who could just pop up somewhere randomly. The damn blizzard hadn't let up and it had been nearly two days. He couldn't take this anymore. Blue needed something stronger and Edge knew where he could Blue stronger medicine. He jumped off the couch his joints stiff from laying so tense for so long. He howled and scratched at door.

Stretch stood up and looked at him carefully, he nodded his head. “Don’t get lost,” he said as he opened the door for him. “Move close to the buildings,” he then wrapped a scarf around him, to keep him warm.

Edge darted outside and right off the bat the wind snow mix almost knocked him over like a moving wall. He snarled and crawled along heading west. He growled every time he broke through surface of the snow. It was a pain to get back on top of the snow. After a couple hundred times he gave up and started digging through the snow instead of walking. It was more work but probably faster than walking on top of the snow.

He shook himself off once he reached the first cavern of waterfall. Snow and ice stuck to his fur in clumps. He sighed. He would have to wait for those to melt. He hurried forward wanting to get hotlands and the lab. He was so focused on that he didn't process where he was till he stood just yards away from the pond of water he'd have to cross. He whined taking a small step back. No, he couldn't run! Blue needed him!  he took a half step forward. Another whined slipped from his throat as he looked at the water. He laid down and covered his muzzle with his paws.

 

_He still had the taste of that monster's marrow in his mouth. He had nearly taken the bastard’s hand off for trying to take his brother again. Now he was being dragged along a thick chain attached to his collar and chain had a metal rod in it to stop him from jumping on his tormentor._

_The larger bipedal monster only stopped when they can to a large room the center of which was filled with water. The wolf tilted his head confused. The rod was removed and the other turned his back on the wolf. Edge snarled and leaped at him. His soul was turned blue and he was thrown into water. On instinct, he started kicking his paws. But the bones could barely push enough water to keep his wet fur up. The added weight of the chain was dragging him down. He yelped as his skull went under. He thrashed desperately only to sink further and further down. His soul burned for air. He was going to die._

_Just as things started to go black the chain tugged at his neck and he was dragged to the surface. He coughed as sputtered. Water dripped from his fur and ran in torrents for his eye sockets. It was an alarming feeling to have so much of anything pouring from his skull. He snarled when he thought he saw the other step closer. The water in his sockets blurred his vision making everything unclear. He snapped his jaws at the others hands when it came close enough to see. Again his soul was turned blue and he was tossed in the water and left till he nearly drowned again. This repeated over and over again till he was too scared to even growl at the other. Water was soaking him all the way to the marrow. He whined and tried to crawl away from the water. Just the sight of it terrified him._


	10. Chapter 10

Blue lied on the couch, panting. His body pained with fever as he lied there, sweat dripping down his face. “...Edge….” He whimpered and reached out for his mate. Only to grasp at an empty space. Blue opened his eyes and looked around, everything was all blurry, he slowly sat up and looked at his brother had passed out on the floor with Red, and Edge wasn’t with him. Not that he really expected the large wolf to be any closer to Stretch than strictly necessary. Red looked up at Blue with worried eyes. He wiggled out of Stretch’s grasp and climbed up next the little skeleton trying to soothe him. Blue curled around the little wolf and stroked his fur letting himself drift back to sleep. 

 

Edge lifted his paws off his muzzle and inched closer to the pound. He couldn’t even make himself dip a paw in the water. His whole body locked down and refused to listen to his half-hearted will to move forward. He whined and turned to head back. The image of Blue laying on the couch popped into his head. He howled in pain. Blue needed him! His pack needed him! He sat on his haunches and howled. He tried to sort out the jumbled mess of instincts. His self-preservation that dictated to stay away from water while his instincts as an alpha that demanded he did everything in his ability to help his pack. Alpha instincts were winning for the moment. He whimpered and headed back to the water. He took a few steps in before freezing. He whimpered and fought to keep himself turning around and running. He whined feeling the fur on his paw soaking up the water and becoming heavier. If he didn't move soon he was going to run back to Snowdin. 

He pressed forward flinching water splashed up on his chest and ribs. His soul froze in his chest. The horrible feeling that the ground was about to just vanish underneath him was worming around in his chest and slithering through his fur. A high keening whine slipped from his teeth. He slowly made it across the water creeping halfway up his shins before shallowing out again. Edge booked it for dry land. He made it! 

He darted forward and headed for hotlands. He could do this . . . Expect there were deeper pools to cross. 

 

Blue woke up sometime later but Edge was still nowhere to be seen. “Edge?” He croaked looking for the large wolf. Red was still curled against his chest. He stood up and felt the world just swim. He had to catch himself on the arm of the couch. His arms and legs were shaking and he felt so weak, like the magic connections to all his bones were about to give out. Where was Edge? He stumbled passed a sleeping Stretch and peaked in the dark kitchen but he couldn’t make out any sign of the dark wolf.  _ Did Papy put him out and forget to let him in?  _ Blue wondered. He held his head and walked to the door. He opened it up, “EDGE!” He called out and walked outside. “Edge!” His feet planted in the snow. “Edge!” 

 

Edge was chest deep in water panicking as it splashed at his soul and spine. The sound of rattling bones was slightly muffled by the water. Edge was looking down and he couldn’t see the ground beneath the water. He yelped and staggered a step back. He couldn’t do this! He Couldn’t! He Couldn’t. A few icy drops of water flew up and tapped his soul. He darted out of the water soaking the shore and shaking himself vigorously. He paced the edge of the flooded tunnel. He had to cross it to get to hotlands but it was too deep. He couldn’t touch the bottom. A deep feral snarl ripped from his throat. Blue was counting on him! His pack! He looked back the water. It was cover in soft glowing blue algae. It lit the surface well but made the depths all the darker. Dread filled his soul. He whined and pawed at his nose. Maybe the storm would pass soon and Stretch cou- . . . No! He would not leave Blue’s health up to that monster. Not his mate. He snarled at the thought of having to return to that house with nothing to show for his efforts. He could do this. Blue needed him. For his mate, he could handle it. 

He whimpered and started back into the water. He tried to move fast enough he wouldn’t lose his courage. All too soon Edge found himself at the point where he couldn’t touch. His paws kicked out in a jerky dog paddle. Fear burned from the core of soul and tried to freeze his limbs it was a struggle to keep moving. He could barely keep his head out of the water. His paws and shoulders weighed down as the thick fur was saturated with water. His head dipped under water for a moment before he managed to resurface. He was sinking! He was going to drown! He yelped and panicked water splashing his nose. His skull dipped under the water. He panicked thrashing wildly as he sank lower. His soul was pounding a million miles an hour, terrified and desperate for air. This water was so much dark and the faint light of algae seemed miles away. Everything was starting to fade into black. 

 

Blue felt himself being lifted up, he looked up and saw his brother taking him back inside, saying something. He went limp against his brother. His body was too weak even try to struggle. He sighed when he was placed back on the couch and a blanket covered him. He watched his brother walked over closing the door. “....what…” He shivered and pulled the blanket over him. “Edge….Where is Edge.” 

“Edge went to get you some medicine. He should be back soon.” Stretch said rubbing Blue’s head. “Just rest bro he’ll be back by the time you wake up.”

Blue yawned and fell back to sleep. Red sat at the door and whined. He didn’t like it when his brother was gone for long stretches of time. It always meant  _ He  _ had hurt him. Red whined and howled hoping his brother was close enough to hear and answer. Stretch shushed him before he could wake up Blue. Red kept his ears perked listening for Edge. 

 

_ The small wolf was laying in the corner of the cage he shared with his brother. Their tormentor’s blood was still sitting on the far side. His brother had been brave attacking the man. . . but now his brother had been dragged from the cage and taken somewhere else. He had already napped since his brother’s departure and still he had not returned. He stretched and paced the small bit of space he could. He felt lonely.  _

_ The time slowly dragged by like the wind eroding a stone arch. Every second seemed impossibly long. He started pressing against the bars of the cage and whining. Where were they? Where was his brother? He should have been back by now, shouldn’t he? Actually wasn’t it time for them to be fed? The small wolf whined as he finally noticed the hunger gnawing at him. He laid down so he could see the door the man normally came through.  _

_ Swshhhh _

_ The door slid open with a faint mechanically hiss. The little wolf jumped to his feet. The man was walking in one end of the thick metal chain in hand. The chain was slack as it led down to his brother? The large wolf was pressed low to the floor his eyes trains to the floor, the walls, anywhere but at the man holding his leash. Red whined and clawed through the bars and reached for his brother. His brother yelped as the chain was yanked signaling him forward. The big wolf was cowardering and whined as the chain was unclipped from his collar. He crawled into the cage. A scream like yelp left him when he felt the man’s hand on his fur. Red darted over to his brother and looked for any injuries. He couldn’t see anything.  _

_ His brother collapsed as soon as he was in the cage. Water dripped off the larger wolf and pooled on the floor. The little wolf liked the fur trying to comfort his brother but the other just laid on the floor. The vibrant red eyelights were dull and fearful. Red knew that look. The man had won. The dullness the dark fear, his brother had been broken. _

 

Edge closed his eyes as the water swallowed him up. His soul ached for air but he knew there would be no one to pull him out this time. His limbs were too sore to keep fighting against currents and weight. His ribcage brushed into something rough almost like sandpaper. His whole body was jerked and water flowed around him till his head suddenly broke the surface. Painful wracking coughs shook his body as the water ran out of his nasal cavity and eye sockets. It burned! The water was leaving his magic burning and made it impossible to create his eyelights.

Some water monster had grabbed him and was dragging him to the other side. “. . . there there . . . you're okay boy.” it said in soft musical voice. “I wouldn't let someone drown. . .” 

Edge was still gasping for air when the gentle monster dragged him to dry ground. A difficult task given the fact Edge was almost as big as her. His rescuer sat next to him and lightly patted his skull while Edge tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he climbed to his feet shakily. He felt so tired and physically exhausted to the point his bones ached on to of the burning complaint of waterlogged magic. He leaned forward nuzzled the monster in thanks before he took off again. He didn't stop or run into any more water the rest of the way to hotland. He slammed the doors of the lab and howled desperately. 

Undyne bolted from her desk and looked at the camera above the lab door. “Just what…” She saw Edge in a panicked state. “W-what a-a-are y-you d-doing here?” She asked as she stood up on shaky legs, and hurried over to the lab door. Too late she realized that opening the door for an already upset Edge might not be good for her own health. Edge darted through the door. He almost knocked her over when he unintentionally bumped into her. He turned to face her as she caught herself against the wall. He whined walked over to her. She yelped when he bit her lab coat and dragged her towards the desk and growled at her. It might have been frightening, especially since his eyes were still out, but he just sounded so close to whining that Undyne didn’t feel threatened. She noticed a red cross pinned to Edge’s scarf. 

“O-Oh you need medicine for someone.” Undyne stammered and gently pulled her coat free of the wolf’s teeth. She hurried over to a shelf full of glass bottles. She shuffled the bottles around until she found the one she was looking for. She wrapped it securely in a magic bag. IT had spell on it to prevent the contents inside from damage. She hurried over offering the bag. Edge took the bag and bolted back the way he had come. The monster that helped him earlier was still there and she was talking with a ghost. The ghost noticed him first. “Hey, Shyren look over there.” 

Edge slowed as he neared the water. He whimpered but went in. He had the medicine. He had to make it home. He was almost there. He heard the water splash behind him and Shyren’s voice sounded getting closer. “Do you need to get across?”

Edge nodded trying to keep the bag out of the water. Shyren grabbed him around the ribs and pulled him across. He licked her face in thanks and took off again running full speed.


	11. Chapter 11

Edge found a whole new reason to hate water once he made it back to Snowdin. His black fur was now stiff white with ice and the water drops were frozen to his bones. Plus now he was going with the wind. Which sounds like a good thing. . . Minus the part where it rolls and tumbles you and you lose your orientation. The wind all but threw him against a tree. The impact knocked loose a heavy load of snow and buried him. He whined and considered just staying down. The burning ache in his joints were begging him to stay down. The weight of the snow seemed like too much for him to possibly lift. He whined and looked at the bag of medicine. He was so close. . . but so tired. Blue. Blue needed him. Red was no doubt waiting for him to get home. He sucked in a deep breath and crawled forward. When he saw the house through the wind and snow he dug in with new vigor. He clawed and howled at the door trying to be heard over the wind. 

Stretch jumped at something big tackled the door. Harsh grating sounds shook the front door. Red bounded to the door and barked. He reached for the handle though he was too short to reach it. Stretch blinked realizing Edge must finally be back. He hurried over and opened the door. Edge stumbled in and collapsed on the floor. The bag from Undyne’s hanging from his jaw. 

“Fuck man” Stretch breathed. The wolf looked awful. His eye sockets and nasal entrance were an inflamed red. He was shaking and covered in ice and snow. Stretch slowly reached down and took the bag from Edge watching to make sure the other didn’t bite him. The large wolf was too tired to even growl at him. Stretch turned and took the medicine over to Blue. His brother took it with a soft groan at being woken up. 

Stretch watched Red rub against Edge to try and warm him up. With a sigh he pulled Edge to the small fireplace and to thaw out his fur. That earned a reaction from the big wolf. Edge made a feeble attempt to bite Stretch and growled hoarsely. “Blue went outside looking for you,” he informed Edge. Edge growled at him with a little steel in his voice now. It was Stretch’s job to make sure Blue didn't do anything stupid while he was getting medicine. Stretch warmed the wolf up by rubbing him down with a towel. The black fur had frozen to the fabric Edge was wearing. It took about twenty minutes for Edge thaw enough for Stretch to be able take off the frozen clothes and tossing them to the side. Edge landed a bite on his arm then so Stretch decided to leave him alone before the other really found his spark. Edge stood up shaking himself off throwing water and slush everywhere. 

Stretch hissed as the slush splattered on him and sizzled as it hit the fireplace. “Go sit with Blue before he runs for the door again,” 

Blue was awake and the taste of medicine lingered in his mouth, he felt sick. He wanted Edge, he scratched at the couch. Edge climbed up slowly next to Blue. He was tired and his joints ached. He more of dropped than laid down. His sore body refused to curl around Blue but he tried anyway. Nuzzled his mate love growling and watching over him. Blue was still so feverish. He whimpered hoping the medicine started helping soon. 

Blue opened his eyes a bit and hugged Edge loosely and went to sleep despite the cold damp fur. He was feeling a little better now that his mate was here with him. Edge yelped quietly his aching joints not appreciating the added weight of the little skeleton. He sighed and settled in to watch over Blue. 

 

The medicine did help and fairly quickly. Blue’s fever broke a few hours later. He was a little weak but Stretch was there to help. Much to Edge’s dislike. The wolf glared at the other skeleton and snarled if Stretch’s hand ever came too close to him. Stretch did his best to ignore the large wolf and focused on taking care of his brother. He wrapped the little skeleton up in a blanket and gave him soup. He put down some baked chicken for the two wolves but Edge didn’t even look at it. Neither Blue or Stretch could get the wolf to touch the food, and after a while Red snuck in and took the food to spare his brother anymore harping. Stretch held his brother in his lap and stroked his skull. he had been worried about him, so it was a huge relief to see his brother feeling better 

Edge watched the two brothers. He still didn't trust Stretch. He relaxed a little once he saw Blue eat something. He waited till Stretch left the couch before jumping up next to Blue. He laid down and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept since he woke up to find Blue sick. He licked Blue and opened his eyes. Was he finally getting better? 

Blue stroked his head, “Rest up my love, I’ll be right here when you wake up,” he said to him gently. He gently put a blanket over him and kissed his head and relaxed on the other end, letting Edge rest. The large wolf looked miserable. Stretch had told him what Edge had done and well he never felt so loved before. His doubts about Edge’s intent for him were all but obliterated now. The large wolf looked worn to hell though. Dark shadows painted beneath his eye sockets and He was breathing was a little hard, Edge crawled over and rested his head on Blue's lap. He was too exhausted to stay up any longer. The large wolf leaned into Blue and dozed lightly ears still perked listening to his mate. He was an Alpha by nature. Pack came first. Instincts told him if he took care of the pack the pack would take care of him. So until Blue was fully better he wouldn't fully rest. 

Blue pet him carefully and relaxed with him, the lights had yet to come back on. The blizzard was still a mess outside and well when Stretch had opened the door, it had piled up with snow, blocking them in a bit. Stretch had promptly locked the door. He could only hope that the blizzard would let up soon. 

Edge nuzzled into Blue a small whine slipping from his jaw. He shook slightly in his sleep. His paws kicked out like he was swimming and another whine slipped from his mouth. 

Blue looked at him, he wondered what he was dreaming about, he hugged him carefully and wrapped him up in a blanket, and kissed his face and murmured to him while he slept. “You’re okay Edge. Everyone is okay now.” 

Edge calmed a little as Blue spoke to him. He stilled after a moment his ears falling limp as Blue's voice lured him into a deeper sleep. 

Blue talked him to softly while he slept and pet him carefully, glad that he had stilled and relaxed peacefully. 

Edge slept like the dead. He didn't stir for over ten hours. Red cuddled up against him and slept next to his brother. When Edge finally woke up he yawned hugely and licked his brother before looking for his mate. 

Blue had remained there, he looked at his lover and smiled and kissed him lightly, “Morning sleepy head,” he said softly as he stroked the top of his head. “How’d you sleep?” He asked him, everyone was passed out, but Blue had woken up when Edge had moved. 

Edge growled and pushed his head into Blue's chest. The little guy had scared the hell out of him. He crawled up pinned Blue the arm of the couch and nuzzled against him. The growl in his throat was a real growl with anger, but loving crooning sound also slipped in. 

Blue hummed and nodded his head, “I know, I’ll be careful from now on…” He said and hugged him. “But you should wait at home until I come back then,” he said and tugged on his ear. Edge winced and moved away from Blue. The little skeleton sat up and moved onto the ground and stretched himself and yawned. “I need a bath,” he said and sat on the floor. “But I can’t because the power,” he muttered. He then went to the kitchen grabbed a bowl, put some snow in it and melted it down by the fireplace before stripping and washing himself down with a rag. 

Edge got up and went upstairs. He'd had enough to do with water. He hopped onto Blue's bed and curled up listening for a sound to indicate that Blue was done with the water.

Blue finished cleaning himself up and walked upstairs and put his clothes in the bin, he walked to his dresser and pulled on some clean clothes and looked at his fluff on the bed. “Hiding from a small bowl of water my fluff fluff?” He cooed at him as he crawled on the bed and sat in front of him and stroked his head. “I doubt it, you’re my brave fluffy~,” He said and hugged him, nuzzling his head. 

Edge growled but nuzzled into Blue. He didn't like water. Still, he was proud of himself. He'd made it through waterfall almost completely alone. But he would appreciate never having to do it again. He pushed Blue flat against the bed and laid down on top of him trapping little skeleton underneath him. 

The smaller sighed and looked up at him, “I’m so proud of you,” he said softly as she stroked his fur, “Going through the waterfall, doing it all by yourself,” he nuzzled him. “I love you Edge, you’re such a good boy,” 

Edge shook his head and growled for a second before pausing then growling again.

“Did someone help you?” He asked him lightly as he stroked his face, “Was it Shyren?” 

Edge nodded and nuzzled into Blue. He wanted to find a way to thank the monster for helping him. He wouldn't have gotten Blue's medicine without her help. 

“Once the snow clears up, we will go and visit her and say thank you,” he told him softly he then flipped them both over and looked down at him and smiled. “She likes music,” he informed him. “So sing with her and she will be most happy,” he promised him and kissed his teeth. Edge love growled at his mate wiggling on his back. 

Blue giggled and pulled away, “Now what should I do to you,” he purred as he looked him over. He started rubbing the side of Edge’s ribcage. His fingers stroking the slender bones. Edge sighed and relaxed into the gentle touches. He felt some of the soreness evaporate under Blue’s hand. The little skeleton focused on his task watching with starry eyes as the wolf rolled his head to the side, letting Blue be in charge for the moment. Blue moved his hands to the wolf’s spine. He traced them lightly before rubbing them with a little more force. Edge whined but made no move to escape, on contrary, he leaned into the touches. “I bet you’re really sore after being out in the cold and wet for so long,” Blue said massaging the tender bones carefully. Edge nodded and curled up around his mate when Blue retracted his hand. The wolf closed his eyes and yawned. 

Blue chuckled, “Tired really, you’ve slept ten hours,” he said to him gently as he sat up a bit. Edge opened one eye to watch his mate. He really was still tired. Nearly drowning had taken a lot out of him. Plus he had barely slept and it had been days since he had eaten anything since he refused to eat anything Stretch had touched. “I’m bored, you should play with me,” Blue said to him lightly. “Cause my brother some trouble,” 

Edge stretched and climbed sorely to his feet. He stumbled a little when he jumped off the bed. He shook himself trying to steady himself. 

Blue laughed a little bit, “All jelly in the knees?” He cooed at him and got up from the bed. He was a little worried. Edge wasn’t clumsy hopefully it was the soreness. Maybe Edge was still tired? Perhaps he should let the other just rest. But Edge was already sitting at the door scratching it looking at the little skeleton. “Now let's go bug Papy and Red.” 

Edge followed Blue staying close to his mate. He nipped Blue's hand as they walked nuzzled into the living room.

Blue smiled at him and nodded. He walked down the stairs and saw his brother. He played it normal till he was a little closer before tackling him to the floor. 

Red yelped as his brother tackled him. The two rolled away from the other two skeletons. Edge let Red roll him over and get on top of him. 

Stretch allowed himself to be pinned by his brother. “Oh no, what horrors will I undergo?” he asked in such a bland tone. He looked at the smaller who started to tickle him, making him laugh like crazy.

Edge froze seeing Stretch like that. He shook his head. He still didn't like him. Cherry whined and pressed against Edge. Edge snarled and shook his head again. Stretch was not pack. He was tolerated. That was it. Cherry whimpered and curled up, all playfulness gone. 

Blue tickled him carefully and smiled as his brother took his punishment. He pulled away and sat down. 

Stretch held his brother and looked at the ceiling, “I remember when Dad use to tickle you a lot, but you were such a giggly baby,” he told him. 

Blue rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes and relaxed. “I still am...I miss him…” Blue confessed. 

“I know...I do too…” Stretch whispered and sat there. How could their father have done such awful things to the wolf brothers? He had been such an amazing father. What had they missed? He looked at Red, “Come here Red,” he said softly. He had taken notice of his sadness, “No need to be sad, everything will be okay in the end,” 

Red sighed and shook his head. He turned and walked into the kitchen. Edge went to Blue. He nipped his mate and nuzzled him. 

Stretch looked at Edge and got up, he went after Red and picked him up and held him to his chest. “It's okay Red,”

Red growled but was glaring at his brother. Edge snarled back the fur on his shoulders standing up when Red locked eyes with him. Edge was not in the mood for this shit right now. Red wiggled out of Stretch’s arms and headed towards Edge. A real challenge in the smaller one's eyes. The larger wolf walked away from Blue and snarled at his brother. It was a deep rumbling sound that put a chill down Stretch's and Blue's spines. The two wolves started circling each other fur bristling and crouched low.

Then in a split second they were on each other. For a moment they were a blurred tangle of fur and bones. Red biting his brothers muzzle neck and shoulders, while Edge ripped into his ear and neck. They were both snarling and screaming at each other. Red’s fangs tore in Edge aching eye socket spilling red down the side of his skull. Edge screamed and thrashed his head to the side. Red’s smaller body was thrown across the living room only to have his brother leap on top of him. Edge finally pinned Red to the floor. Edge’s throat, muzzle and right ear were all bleeding, in addition to his eye socket. Red was in a similar state his scarred ear was torn open again and Edge’s teeth were buried deep enough in brother's neck to draw blood. Red went limp underneath him eye lights flickering out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Blue ran to Edge. “Edge release him now!” He snapped, losing his temper for the first time. Blue used his magic to lift Edge off of Red. “Stretch get Red and check on him.”

Stretch picked up Red and looked him over and ran into the kitchen to get him cleaned up. Edge yelped and thrashed against the air. He _hated_ this trick. He snarled and snapped his teeth at nothing till his paws finally touch the ground.

Blue turned on his mate. “Edge, what was that all about?”

Edge took a step back. What did he do? Red challenged him! And he was in trouble? He whimpered and backed away from his mate. He turned his skull so his injured eye was hidden against his shoulder.

Blue sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his face. He sat on the floor, trying to calm down. “Why did Red challenge you?” He asked him, sounding a little calmer now.

Edge sat down not looking at Blue. He looked at the kitchen then Blue and back at the kitchen. He didn't know how to answer Blue's question. He knew why his brother had changed him, but not how to tell his mate. He laid down and tried to hid under his paws. He yelped when the move caused his paws to brush the bite marks on his muzzle.

Blue sighed softly, “I don’t know what it was about, but family in this home don’t fight, we are all in this together, fighting solves nothing.” He said to him softly. He picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to use the aid kit. “You, I, Red, and Papy are all family whether you like it or not,” he said gently as he started to disinfect his cuts and clean up the blood. “We, all four of us are a pack, and Stretch is a part of it too alright?”

Edge snarled and pulled away from Blue. Stretch wasn't pack. He would never accept Stretch as pack. The bastard chained him up. Just like when he was at _that_ place. He walked away from Blue. He'd lick his own wounds.

Blue sighed and nodded his head. He walked down the stairs straight into the kitchen to see Red sitting on the table as Stretch patched him up. Stretch looked ready to cry when he fixed up Red’s neck. “Why?” He mumbled.

“Red was upset that Edge doesn’t see you as part of the pack,” Blue said. “So Red snapped and challenged Edge,” Blue informed and looked at Red. “You did a good job in trying Red, thank you for standing up for Stretch,”

Stretch finished up his little wolf and hugged him gently to his chest. “How did you find out?”

“Well ever since I was turned into a wolf, they have gotten much easier to read,”

Edge clawed Blue's window open again and jumped down into snow. The blizzard was still going and pushed him mid air so he landed a few feet away from his target. The snow was so deep now he totally vanished under it. He growled before deciding screw it. He dug deeper and made himself a little den in the snow. He curled up in the little space.

 

Blue made some dinner and had closed his window, and cleaned up the snow. He sat down by the others and hugged Red and curled around the poor little guy. He watched as Stretch spoon fed him, “You love babying him don’t you?”

Stretch nodded his head, “Yes,” he said simply and smiled. “It’s just look at him, he is just adorable and lovable,” he said gently.

Red whined and looked outside. He knew his brother was out in the storm. He felt bad about challenging Edge. He knew it tore his brother up to have to choose between his alpha instincts and his desire to keep Red unharmed. He wished his brother would come home.

Stretch stood up, “I’ll go get him,” he said softly as he left the house and worked through the snow. When he found him in his den It was because he had walked over it. He fell through the snow and landed next to the big wolf. Edge snarled but Stretch caught him around the waist before. Stretch picked him up with easily and walked him in the house, not at all caring he was biting him pretty badly. He walked into the house and put him on the ground and threw a blanket over him and sat down by Blue.

Edge snarled mad enough that Stretch had once again manhandled him, that he tore up the blanket the other had thrown on him. He lowered himself growling red magic foaming in his mouth. Red started shaking. His brother was pissed.

Blue looked at him carefully, “Edge…” He said softly. “How about we go into my room?” He said softly. “Or I can put you in the side house for the night...to get away from everyone…”

Edge shook his head and loosened his stance a little. He stalked over to Blue and curled up at his feet. He'd tried being alone and got dragged back in. The idea lost its appeal. He wrapped tail over his still bleeding muzzle and leveled a hateful glare at Stretch.

Stretch looked at him, “Want me to throw your ass back outside?” He asked him.

Blue sighed, “Enough!” He snapped, he carefully cleaned his mates face up, he kissed his forehead and hugged him and left him alone.

Stretch stood up and picked up Red, “We will be in my room,” he said and walked up the stairs, taking one of heaters with him. He walked into his room and closed the door and plugged in the heater, he relaxed on the bed with his little buddy and pet him carefully and cuddled with him. “It’s gonna be okay…” he mumbled to himself over and over again.

Edge snarled and curled back up on the kitchen floor and cover his face with his tail. He hated that skeleton. But for his mate’s sake he had tried to tolerate him. The bastard was making it hard.

Blue sighed softly and stayed in the living room and curled up on the floor and went to sleep. He curled up by the heater. He was all tuckered out from the day and being sick.

Edge got up moved to Blue. He repositioned the little skeleton so he was leaning into him and wouldn't be as sore in the morning.

Blue sighed softly and nuzzled into him and held his fur while he slept. Everyone remained away from one another, the next morning the storm had let up. Blue had remained asleep and curled up in Edge.

When Red came down the stairs he curled up in between Edge’s forearms and whined apologetically. He licked Edge’s wounds and his brother did the same. Edge gently licked his brothers neck and ear.

Blue opened his eyes and saw Red and smiled, he turned away and went back asleep giving them some time to be brothers.

Edge and Red fell asleep like that. Red nuzzled into Edge’s shoulder and Edge’s skull resting on Red's body.

 

Blue was outside, pushing the snow back with the others, his brother was melting the snow with a flame throwing and being really chill, it was effective.

Edge and Red were less helping and more having fun hiding in the deep snow and jumping at each other. Edge snuck underneath Red while the smaller wolf had been walking on top of the snow. Edge popped out of the snow right underneath him and scared the hell out of him. Red screamed with an almost human like sound.

Stretch looked at them and chuckled before going back to what he was doing. Seeing how everyone was pitching in the snow was about knee length now. Which is when everyone called it quits.

Blue fell face first on the couch, he felt red jump on top of him and sit there, he looked back at saw his happy face. “Hey sweetie,” he said softly.

Red barked and curled up on Blue going to sleep. He intentionally faced away from Stretch, going as far as to growl at the taller skeleton when he tried to touch him.

Stretch was shocked at the cold reaction. He summed it up to something to do with pissing Edge of yesterday. He smiled and took some pictures and left the two alone to nap and unwind, he worked on making them an actual meal. Knowing that all four of them were starving

Red didn't stop avoiding Stretch. In fact as the next two days passed he started avoiding Blue too. Edge would often leave Blue's company to sit with his brother. The two slept together on the living room floor. No answer was given until third day and Red's heat scent was noticeable to the other two skeletons.

Red stayed curled up under Edge’s legs whimpering and snarling whenever someone tried getting near him, especially Stretch. He was more hesitant to growl at Edge’s mate.

Blue looked at him and pet him, “It’s ok Red,” he said softly as he put down a cold press to help ease the worst of it. “I sent Stretch out to the hotlands to get some really ridiculous thing that doesn’t even exist.” He said to them with a small smile on his face, “I called Undyne she will be over in a bit,” he informed Red and Edge.

Edge gave Blue a confused look but Red whined again and he tucked his brother closer to his chest. He tried soothing his brother but Red kept whimpering.

Blue opened the door once he heard a knock, he let Undyne in and closed the door behind him. “Red has been in a bit of well a heat, but there is a lot more than just discomfort it seems.” He stated and looked at the brothers on the couch.

“Th-That is p-probably because he wants to m-mate” Undyne stammered looking at the two wolves. She didn't know if Edge was done trying to kill her or had just been too distracted to the last few times. “H-he is a B-Beta wolf mating is m-more complicated for h-him.”

“How so?” He asked her as he sat there. “Does he want to mate with Stretch?”

“P-probably but h-he can't.” Undyne answered. “W-Wolves only m-mate with the o-one they choose as th-their _mate._ N-No one else. B-But for a B-Beta wolf he can't j-just pick a m-mate. His alpha h-has to approve th-their choice, otherwise h-he won’t m-mate at all.”

Blue nodded his head, “Well then it’s Edge’s fault seeing how he hates my brother after chaining him up outside after he literally destroyed his stuff in his room,” He explained to her.

“H-he probably saw Stretch as a th-threat to claiming y-you. Especially since you d-didn’t reject his c-courting attempts.” Undyne answered looking at Edge. “A-And I don't think he's g-going to forgive ch-chaining him up.”

“It has been driving me up the wall, they both need to drop it…” he sighed heavily and looked at the brothers. “Do you think he'll approve if he knew just how Stretch makes his brother happy or let's Edge dominate him?”

“B-Blue Gaster used to ch-chain Edge down s-so he could do t-tests on Red. So he could h-hurt Red.” Undyne said handing Blue a small stack of papers she'd translated from Gaster's code. “S-So what do you th-think?”

Blue looked at them and nodded his head, “It’s horrible,” he muttered. As he read over some papers. He froze when read about one indecent where Edge had landed a clean bite. He nearly had taken Gaster's hand. He knew that wasn't an exaggeration because Blue remembered helping his father tend the wound. The reaction for Edge’s bite was something awful. _No wonder he's scared of water._ Berry thought to himself. _How could dad have done such awful things to them?_  He sat down and sighed heavily. “How was Papy suppose to know…” he muttered. He put the papers down. “Stretch as a lot to work on it seems,” he reached over and pet Edge. “These two need to duke it out.”

“B-Blue try to r-remember they may be smarter n-now but at their c-cores they are still animals.” Undyne warned. “E-Edge sees Stretch as th-threat and one H-he can't stop if h-he decided to hurt both of th-them.”

Blue looked at her, “Then how do we fix that?” He asked her softly. “Do I just keep them separated, have Edge and I move into the side house?”

“I d-don’t know. . . H-Has Stretch ever t-tried apologizing to E-Edge himself?” Undyne asked tilting her head slightly. “I th-think something can be d-done. He's stopped trying to k-kill me.”

Blue looked at her and then made a face, “It’s Stretch he rarely apologizes…” He then sighed softly. “Yeah...I’ll talk to him about it.” He said to Undyne and looked at Red and Edge. “I’ll get him home soon so that this mess can end.”

Undyne nodded and got up to leave. “G-Good luck B-blue,” she said before leaving.

Red had quieted down and fell into a twitchy sleep. Edge licked his brother’s fur helping to soothe him and keep him asleep. He whined softly at his brother's discomfort.

Blue looked at her and nodded his head, he pulled out his phone and started to call his brother and had him get over. He walked outside and talked to him about apologizing to Edge about chaining him up.

Once Stretch was home he kicked off his shoes and handed the bags off to Blue who walked into the kitchen. Stretch looked at Edge. “Edge, I’m sorry...I’m sorry I hurt you and put you on the chain, and I’m sorry for touching you and manhandling you.” He said softly, his apology was genuine and sincere.

Edge looked at him confused. He knew what Stretch was saying but . . . He whined curled tighter around his brother. He didn't trust him. He gave Stretch a confused look. Why was he apologizing now? Was he actually sorry or did he want to take his brother? Did he want to help Red? Or hurt him? He whimpered not sure what to do. Red nuzzled closer to Edge trying to soothe his brother's minor panic.

“I am not going to take or touch Red...especially not hurt him.” He confessed, “Keep him safe okay,” with that he walked into the kitchen to help his brother out with the food.

Edge looked between Red and Stretch. Red whimpered but didn't move away. Edge dropped his head tucking Red underneath him and The two went to sleep ignoring the dinner calls. Red wasn't hungry and if his brother couldn't eat neither would Edge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So NSFW in this chapter. I flagged it off. f you don't like NSFW skip it. It doesn't have to be read.

Stretch looked at the food and picked it up. He would save it for them for later. 

Blue looked at him and smiled, “Just give it time,” he said to him softly and washed the dishes and headed up to his room. He had some stuff to take care of. 

A few days passed and Red's heat was done. The little wolf went to Stretch’s room that morning and whined apologetically at his door and barked.

Stretch opened the door, and picked him up and crawled back into his bed and wrapped them both up. “Feeling better?” He asked him softly. As he nuzzled his face a little bit and draped an arm over him. 

Red barked and nuzzled into Stretch. He was happy Stretch had apparently forgiven his snappish behavior over the last few days. From down the hall, they heard Edge howling at Blue's door to be let in. Red looked at Stretch tongue hanging out with a look that said. ‘aren't you glad I don't howl all the time?’

Stretch chuckled and smiled, “Yes…” He said and closed his eyes. 

Blue blinked and opened the door and looked at Edge. “Why do you howl my wolf?” he mumbled and left the door open as he crawled back into bed and covered himself with the blanket. It was so early in the morning and Blue wanted to sleep.

Edge climbed up next to Blue. He curled around his mate and nuzzled into him. He'd missed Blue. He licked Blue’s skull and love growled. 

Blue hummed and nodded his head and relaxed a bit, “Love you too…” He slowly went back to sleep with his mate curled up in his back. 

When they got up Edge watched Stretch. It wasn't with that same hateful distrust he normally did. It was confused kind of scared distrust. Once while Blue and Stretch were talking Edge crept over to them and laid down at their feet. His tail draped over Stretch’s feet. 

Stretch took notice and reached down and pet him a few times before letting him be and sipping on his coffee as he and Blue chatted. 

Edge moved away after a moment still not comfortable around Stretch. He instead jumped on Red. The two started play fighting and growling at each other. 

Stretch watched them for a moment and went back to Blue, “I was thinking of giving you an Edge the side house, turning it into a room, and have a small tunnel going through so Red can go back and forth.” 

Blue blinked, “Really?” He said softly, “I wouldn’t mind and Edge might not either, having his own den, though we will need doggy doors so he can come and go as he pleases.” 

“We can use handles Blue, Edge is as tall as you on four legs and taller than me when he gets on his hind legs,” he explained. “He can grab some things, and use his teeth for others, a small tubing system to connect both houses will be enough for Red to go to and form.” 

Blue nodded his head, “When do you want to start?” 

“Now if you want,” he said to him. “We have some handles in the back.”

Edge yawned as Red plopped on top of him. Neither one were really paying attention to the other two skeletons. Edge turned and licked Red. The smaller wolf just buried himself in Edge’s fur. 

Stretch and Blue left the house and cleaned out the side house and started to prepare it and clean it up. Blue walked in with some boxes and walked up to his room and started to pack up his things and walk out with them. 

Stretch started to make a hole large enough for Red to fit through easily. He grabbed the tubing and stuck it in black and stabilized. While Blue moved his things in. 

Edge watched curiosity before walking over sniffing one of the boxes Blue was carrying. He blocked the door looking at Blue confused. What was going on? 

Blue looked at him, “Edge please move.” He said to him, “I am moving out and into the side house with you, Stretch is making a tunnel so red can go back and forth.” 

He tilted his head still confused but he moved. He walked over to Red who looked just as confused. They watched Blue and Stretch puzzled. 

A medium sized hole appeared in the wall and some of the wood fell through it was low enough for Red to easily walk through. He sanded down the sides and put in the last of the tubing for the little guy. 

Blue continued to move boxes from and to, he grabbed his bed and walked out with it, dragging it through the snow and into the house. He put it in the corner and nodded his head, his house/room looked great. He put down a rug in the middle and went back over to grab some of Edge’s and Red toys and pulled them over. He relaxed and smiled happily. He was done. He walked back over and looked at Edge and Red. “Wanna see the new den?” 

Edge looked between Blue and the room upstairs. He was thoroughly confused but walked over to Blue. Red walking right beside his brother. 

Blue walked them to the other area, and showed them the room, he smiled happily and warmly and relaxed a bit. Feeling super great. He looked at them carefully. They had the bed up against the wall, the couch, with their bookcase, a stand, and a small table. “What do you think, though all of our meals will be in the main house though,” 

Edge and Red explored. It was fine, though they didn't understand this had needed to happen. Edge walked over to Blue confused. He tilted his head and looked at his mate. 

Blue looked at him, “It's our den,” he explained to him softly.

Stretch came in. “Alright, the tunnel is installed and protected. And the knobs are now handles.” He then looked at Red. “Red wanna see what I made for you?” He asked him softly. 

Red walked over to Stretch confused but decided not hung up on it like his brother. He rubbed against Stretch’s legs stopping when Edge growled quietly. He still didn't accept the other as pack. Cherry pouted and looked at Stretch, wanting to see what the other had to show him. 

Stretch walked to the wall and pulled off the panel and held it under his arm. “It allows you to go back and forth between the houses.” He said to him. “So that you can visit Blue or Edge and not have to go outside and or wait for someone to open the door.” He explained, he looked down and could see the TV in the other house. 

Blue looked at Edge, “I figured you’d like to have your own space and den with me, without having to share with Stretch,” 

Edge rubbed against Blue deciding he liked the change. He circled around Blue intentionally bumping Blue with his hips and nipping at Blue's pelvis through his clothes. His den, his mate. He wanted to mark both. 

Red quickly figured out his brother’s intentions and ducked into the tunnel.

Stretch left as well and closed the door, he found red on the other side and smiled at him and closed the tunnel. “Good idea…” He said softly and picked him up and nuzzled him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
NSFW (You’ve been warned)

Blue looked at him, “Really.” he said softly and nodded his head and walked to the bed and took off his shorts. “You’re my alpha, this is your den and I’m your mate, do whatever you want and whenever you want~” 

Edge jumped up next to Blue and nipped and other's shirt. That was going to go, rather Blue took it off or Edge chewed it off he didn't care. 

Blue took off the shirt and looked at him carefully and got on his hands and knees. He spread out his legs and made it very easy for Edge to do what he wanted and needed to do. 

Edge licked between Blue's legs teasing bones there with his tongue. He thought for a moment watching the magic slowly start gathering in his mate’s pelvis. Nothing had formed yet. He leaned closer and bit the sensitive bones gently. The top part of his jaw slipped into Blue's pelvic cavity as he nibbled the little bones. Blue's magic sparked around his muzzle unable to form anything with him in the way like this. 

Blue moaned softly and clung to his blanket and looked back at him, “Edge~” He murmured happily as he looked at him carefully. “Please please...don’t tease me like that….” He panted and closed his eyes. “Feels so good~” 

Edge growled his teeth rattling against Blue's bones. He was enjoying the sounds his mate was making. His tongue started teasing the bones in his mouth as he softly bit Blue again.

Blue cried out and moaned loudly, he could get loud no one would hear him. He shivered and pushed back against him. “You’re such a tease~” 

Edge growled again not looking the least bit sorry. He brought his teeth over the place where the two pieces of Blue’s pelvic arch met. He slid his tongue into the space between the bones. 

Blue cried out and moaned, his eye lights nearly fizzled out as he stared at the ceiling. His tongue was like sin against his bones. “Oh please~” he choked out. 

Edge wrapped his tongue around the little junction of bone and stroked constantly shifting his jaw so his teeth were scraping against Blue's bones. Cyan magic flashed around him wanting to form into something that could give release but Edge still blocked it. 

Blue twitched and moaned heavily under him, he knew that Edge was gonna do whatever he wanted with him. He moaned happily and shivered in delight. 

Edge finally released Blue's pelvis and licked the bones to soothe them a little and so Blue's magic could finally form. He licked up his mate’s soaking slit.

Blue moaned and arched his back. “Oh Edge!” He cried out as he started to lick his soaked cunt. 

Edge growled as mounted his mate. Edge nipped at Blue's neck grinding his hips against Blue. 

Blue shifted under him and mewled, “hmm yes yes yes,” he cried out. “Knot inside me please~” He cooed as he shifted against him, wanting him inside. 

Edge finally decided he was done teasing his mate. He pushed inside Blue and started thrusting into his little body. 

Blue cried out softly and thrust back against him, it felt amazing. He loved it when Edge was rough with him. He lowered his head so it was resting on the pillow as he watched his mates pick thrust inside him. 

Edge bit Blue's neck refreshing the grooves that claimed him as Edge’s. He used his grip on Blue's neck to hold him steady so he could push Blue back into his thrusts.

Blue cried out and moaned. “Oh yes! Stars, oh Please Edge yes~” He moaned happily. He could feel the bed move with their thrusts. 

Edge growled moving as fast and hard as he could. His soul pressed against his ribcage calling Blue’s to it. 

The soul went to his and molded into it happily, causing Blue to have a violent orgasm and blackout from it for a minute. 

Edge came knotting inside Blue. He hummed happily tucking Blue underneath him. Both their souls floated in Edge’s ribcage pulsing against each other and sending waves of pleasure through both of them. 

Blue came too only to come again and moaned out his name. He laid under him and then panted softly. “What got you all riled up love?” He asked him as he felt the knot swell inside him. 

Edge made a deep thrumming noise that rattled both of them and the souls in his chest. He had his mate and they had their own den. He was perfectly happy right now. 

Blue lied there for a bit, he wiggled a bit and sighed softly when Edge was able to pull away from him. He looked at Edge, “Horny Dog,” he mumbled and kissed his snout. 

Edge nipped him lightly and growled. He nuzzled into Blue's neck and licked his mate’s new marks. He love growled content with his mate. 

Blue giggled and lied on his back and relaxed, “You know now that this is our den, we can do whatever we want when we want,” he told him.

Edge perked his ears up. What was his mate thinking of? 

“We have a lot of freedom here,” he said to him softly. “To feel safe and do as we please,” he stroked his head. “You’re gonna like it,”


	14. Chapter 14

Edge leaned into Blue's loving hands. He closed his eyes enjoying Blue's attention. Blue's soul was still tangled in his chest. The two souls were clinging to each other and it made every stroke from the little skeleton resonate through his whole body.  
Blue sighed happily and pet him for a while and fell asleep by him and relaxed, he curled up into him and buried himself in his fur.  
Edge crooned happily making that deep thrumming noise long after Blue's soul finally returned to the little skeleton. He kept the almost purring like sound up even when he fell asleep draping his tail over his mate.

  
Blue slept peacefully, he was at ease with just having Edge with him, and their den was all nice and cozy warm.  
Edge woke first. He sat up and yawned. Blue was still curled up next to him. He looked down and started licking his mate. He used a small bit of healing magic when he got to Blue's neck. Taking the sting away but leaving the marks.

  
Blue opened his eyes and looked at him, “Thank you, love,” he said softly and sat up, he grabbed the brush from the stand and started to brush the fur for Edge, putting them back in place. “So pretty, my fluff fluff~”

  
Edge nuzzled into Blue's chest for a moment, enjoying Blue's attention. He love growled burying his head in his mate. A stab of hunger, however, made him pull away from his mate and move to the door. It took him a couple tries to get the handle right. He turned and looked at Blue once he got it open.  
Blue nodded his head, glad he had already grabbed his clothes and dressed himself before Edge opened the door. He walked out with the wolf and closed the door behind him and headed into the house and pulled out some food for the both of them, he put some pasta down for Edge, knowing he loved it. Blue ate a sandwich for himself and relaxed on the floor with Edge. The wolf nuzzled into Blue before laying his head down on Blue's lap. He love growled quietly. His ears perked up when he heard Red and Stretch enter the kitchen. He got up and met Red halfway he nuzzled his brother and licked him between the ears.

  
He looked up at Stretch who had paused in the doorway. Stretch had turned so he wasn't facing Edge but he could still watch the large wolf from the corner of his eye. Cautiously Edge approached the taller skeleton. He paused a few feet away before slowly coming closer. He sniffed at Stretch with his ears pressed flat. He was shaking slightly by the time he was close enough to touch Stretch. He nipped the other’s hand and licked once before turning and darting back to Blue. He didn't trust Stretch yet. He nuzzled into Blue.  
Blue looked at him, “Good boy Edge,” he cooed softly and hugged him.

  
Stretch smiled, “He is a good boy,” he said softly as he made him and Red something to eat, giving the little guy some mustard and some meat that he loved. “I was thinking of making your old room into a theater.”

  
Edge growled at the praise. He pressed deeper into Blue breathing in his mate’s scent.

 

A few days had passed and Blue was out training and Edge had come with him, they had visited Shyren and thanked her for the help by singing with her for a while, then they went off to train Blue carried his mate all the way to and back. He didn’t mind at all. He just considered it to be part of his training.  
Edge jumped down as soon as they were out of Waterfall. He stretched and rubbed against his mate growling his thanks. He liked Alphys. She was loud and always gave chase when he took a piece of her armor and ran away with it.

  
Blue smiled and pet him, he walked past their home and picked them up some snacks, Blue had promised Edge a night to themselves and watch some movies and cuddle. Giving Edge all the affection and attention his soul demanded. Edge leaned happily into Blue's touches. He brushed against Blue the entire time they were in the store. His love growling frightening a few of the monsters who were unfamiliar with his way of showing affection. Blue smiled happily at him as he picked out some of Edge’s favorite things to snack on and grabbed a few things himself. He paid for the stuff and walked out with him and home. Many were unsure of Edge, but they saw that he always stuck by Blue and never strayed from his side for long. So no one made a comment.

  
Edge darted to the door of their den and opened the door. He had to walk backward to pull it open but he managed it in one try. He was getting better at the whole door thing. Blue walked to him and patted his back and walked inside and closed the door for Edge. Blue had put towels out on either side of the handle so Edge could open and close the door more easily. That and when Edge used his teeth sometimes it cause a high pitched squealing sound Blue could live without. He walked into the bedroom and kicked off his shoes and dumped the bags the floor and sat in their nest they made this morning with all sorts of soft and comfy things. He opened the jerky for Edge and turned on the movie Edge picked out, he figured the wolf had just picked the most colorful one. Edge could do and understand a lot of things but Blue was pretty sure reading was not encompassed on that list. Blue pet Edge as he fed him the Jerky.

  
Edge cuddled into Blue eating the snacks and love growling. He was content with this. After a while, he nuzzled into Blue's stomach and fell asleep halfway through the movie. Blue didn’t mind as he finished the movie and ate his snacks he used his magic and put in a new movie and pet Edge while he slept. He kissed his head. “I love you so much Edge…” He murmured.

Edge nuzzled a little closer, still asleep. He growled tiredly when he finally started waking back up. He was still tired but he was more hungry. He growled trying to decide if he should open up his eyes and go look for food or just try to sink back into sleep and find food later. Blue looked at him carefully and stroked his fur, “You okay baby?” He asked him softly. Edge was growling quietly and Blue want sure if the wolf was awake or not. He played with some of Edge’s snacks.

Edge nodded and opened his eyes. He sighed and got up so he could stretch. He wanted real food right now not just snacks. He made a whining growl as his spine cracked with his stretching.

“Want me to go and get you some real food?” He asked Edge, he stood up and stroked his head. “Alright I’ll be right back love,” he said and got up and walked out. He came back a few minutes later with some far more filling for Edge and set the plate down. It was beef ravioli. “I hope this fills you up,” He said to him gently.

  
Edge devoured it like he hadn't seen food in weeks. He even licked the plate clean. He licked his muzzle off before walking over to Blue and rubbing against him to thank him. He growled happily.

“Feel better?” He asked Edge as the wolf rubbed himself against him and nipped at his neck a little bit. Blue pulled Edge close to him. He loved him so much. Edge nodded and pushed Blue so they were both laying down, but instead of trying to tuck Blue under him or starting something lewd he just rested his head on Blue's chest and listened to his mate’s soul beating underneath him. He started love growling again and closed his eyes. Blue smiled and hugged him gently and pulled a blanket down over him and relaxed lightly. “Good night love,” he yawned and held him as the movie went on and Blue fell asleep holding his lover in his arms.

  
Edge growled the next morning when felt Blue shift underneath him. The little skeleton was trying to get ready for his rounds and what not but Edge wasn't giving him up yet. He crawled on top of the smaller skeleton a little more trapping him under his weight. He yawned keeping his eyes closed and rested his skull on Blue's shoulders. Blue curled into him, he stilled and went back to sleep. He realized Edge wasn’t going to let him up anytime soon and he could take a day for Edge this time. He just needed to call Alphys as let her know. It was a bit of work to reach his phone under the unyielding wolf but eventually, he managed.

“Good morning Alphys” Blue said as soon as the lizard answered.

“What's up Sans?” Alphys asked sounding like she was still waking up. Blue huffed as Edge shifted nuzzling his skull between Blue's shoulder and head.

“I'm just calling to see if it's okay if I call in today. I think Edge wants me to stay toady” Blue answered reaching with his free hand to pet Edge’s head.

“Yeah, that's fine. I'll get someone to cover.” Alphys said before hanging up. It was too early for phone etiquette. Blue chuckled and put the phone back.

“I'm staying,” he promised the wolf.

Edge fell back asleep content his mate would stay with him. He slept past noon before the light from the window finally forced him to get up. Blue was glad to see Edge get up. The large wold didn't normally sleep in. Edge growled as he got to his feet and shook himself. He walked over and willing found one of the shirts Blue liked to put him in and brought it over to his mate.  
Blue blinking in surprise. Since when did Edge want to be put in clothes? It was normally more of a fight than it was worth to dress the wolf. Still, he nodded his head and helped Edge into it carefully. He pulled out the fur so it set right on him and smiled. “Perfect,” he looked at Edge. “Is there anything you want to do today?”

  
Sleep and eat. Edge thought as he yawned and shook himself again. He got up and headed for the door. He paused and looked to see if Blue was following. Blue followed him and opened the door for his lover and smiled. “Want a nice breakfast, some pancakes?” He asked him lightly.

  
Edge nodded as they headed into the main part of the house. He froze hard when he saw Stretch in the living room. The last few days he had been trying to work on his relationship with Stretch, but right now he didn't give a damn. His ears laid flat on his head and snarled at the taller skeleton. He lowered himself defensively and pressed closer to Blue. His soul pounding in his chest.

  
“What’s the matter?” they both said shocked by Edge’s sudden aggression. After a few moments and Edge didn’t relax Blue started to worry. Edge what's going on?  
Stretch looked at him carefully and then walked upstairs with Red who was just as puzzled.

“We will come back down when he is gone okay?” He said to Red as he fed him some jerky.

  
Blue looked at Edge, “Bad day?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen and worked on breakfast. The wolf had been doing fairly well with Stretch so Blue want going to be too harsh. As long as it was just growling, as long as things didn’t go back to how they were before Blue could handle it. He made bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He put Edge’s nicely prepared food down and sat down with his own plate and ate it. Edge attacked the food just like last night. When he finished he pushed his head against Blue and whined wanting more. He was starving.  
Blue nodded his head and made him more, he didn’t mind, he made extra just in case. He was gonna have to clean up Edge’s face after since Edge's food went everywhere. He hummed softly and smiled. “You’re adorable Edge…”

  
Edge didn't even wait till Blue had put the plate down. He started at it as soon as it was in reach. The food ended up spilling to the floor but Edge didn't care. He started eating it off the tile. He was so damn hungry. Blue stared at him confused, but then shrugged it off. Maybe Edge was just that hungry. Usually after a stressful fight with Stretch, and Red's heat and Blue's own Edge nearly ate them clean out of food. Undyne had said it was because he was an Alpha and that his magic was more of a passive support caster. His magic strengthened his pack. So he was actually actively using magic all the time. Stress meant he used more magic which also meant a larger appetite. Blue made him a third plate just in case and set it on the floor. He found out that Edge also ate his food. He shook his head with a slight smile. He would make a really nice sandwich.

  
Edge finally felt full after his fourth plate. He yawned and licked at his muzzle. His face was covered in bits of food.Blue cleaned him up and made sure he wasn’t covered in food. “Better?” He hummed and cleaned up the floor and kitchen, he grabbed himself a sandwich and ate it as they went back to their den.

He looked at his lover. “Wanna cuddle?”

  
Edge nodded and rubbed against Blue. He hopped on the bed and waited for Blue to join him.  
Blue sighed softly and crawled on the bed and lied down and opened his arms for him, “Come here Love,” he said warmly. “We can nap if you want,”  
Edge crawled up next to him laid down. He didn't sleep he just laid there feeling tired and content with his mate so close.

 

Blue was glad they had a lazy day, he petted Edge and cooed at him softly. And held him carefully, he trying to keep him happy and content. Edge shifted trying to get comfortable. He growled frustrated before moving the floor and laying on his side. The bed sank too much with both of them on it. He stilled. This was more comfortable.

Blue blinked and looked at him carefully, “Edge…” He crawled to him and peered from the foot of the bed at the wolf. “Whats going on...you’ve been acting rather weird …”  
Edge tilted his head. He didn't think he was acting weird. He crawled closer to Blue and rested his head on his mate’s lap. He looked up at Blue confused.

  
“Well, you snarled at Stretch, you ate four plates of pancakes taking my plate, making a mess, now the bed is no longer comfortable for you,” he explained to him. “Are you sick?”

Edge shook his head. He didn't think so anyway. He nuzzled into Blue trying to comfort his mate. Today was just an off day. He was fine. He growled playfully at Blue and stole his bandana before darting across the room. The blue fabric hanging from his mouth as he dropped into a playful stance.Blue smiled at him, he got up and chased him around the house, nearly catching him a few times. Seeing how Edge was a bit on edge he was just gonna be careful with him.  
When Edge finally let Blue catch him they were both slightly out of breath. He growled and nuzzled into Blue releasing his bandana. He closed his eyes happily his tail brushing the floor as it wagged back and forth. Blue smiled as he held him around the shoulders, he stroked the glossy black fur slowly and carefully. “You’re so silly my love,” he kissed his muzzle and nuzzled him. He closed his eyes and lied on the floor with him. His concerns forgotten in the joy of the moment.

  
Edge yawned cuddled into Blue's shoulder. He fell asleep there. He was tired lately and he didn't know why. It wasn't the sick kind of tired, just he couldn't seem to get enough sleep. Blue held him and lied there on the floor with him for a while, just letting him sleep. It hurt his back a little bit, but he understood that Edge needed sleep. The wolf looked tired. Faint shadows darkened his eyes and his bones seemed slightly grey, though his fur was thicker and more glossy than Blue had seen it. He stroked Edge’s black fur and murmured to the wolf. He then looked at his mate's chest. The concern was setting back in. Blue but his lip before moving his hand to Edge’s ribcage. He summoned Edge’s soul and looked over it. It was heavy and dense pumping with magic. Blue blinked it was so strong. Undyne was right. There was a lot of magic in Edge’s soul for not being able to use magic attacks. He let it go back into his chest. ‘The problem must be that he has a new den and is being territorial.’ He thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Edge shifted growling in his sleep when Blue messed with his soul. Though loosened back up once it was returned. He stirred once it got closer to dinner time. He lifted his head and yawned. 

Blue slipped away from him and got up, he was starving, he stretched and popped his back into placed and sighed happily. He looked at Edge. “Papy is ordering us some take out from muffet’s, okay?” He asked standing by him. 

Edge nodded and stretched his back as well. He walked over and rubbed against his mate, before leaning against Blue using him to support some of his weight. He yawned again. 

Blue patted his side and rubbed him a little bit, he heard a knock on the door, he looked at Edge. “That is Stretch,” he said and moved away from Edge and to retrieve their food. Red and Stretch were both at the door. he hugged Red and rubbed him behind the ears. Stretch hugged him as he gave him the food. They said goodnight and Blue walked back inside and put some of the food down for Edge to ravage. Blue opened up the panel for Red. And sat on the bed as he ate his own food. He wasn’t fond of Muffets greasy food, but it was tasty. 

Edge ate his food without so much as a complaint. Red came in and raised his brow bone at his brother before turning to Blue. He gave Blue a look that asked ‘ _ What you starving him or something?’ _

Blue shook his head, “No, he ate three large plates of pancakes this morning, with eggs, and bacon...he is far from starved” 

Edge finished his food in record time and was still hungry. He was also still tired. The latter won out. He jumped on the bed next to Blue and fell asleep as soon as skull touch Blue's lap. Red looked at Blue again confused. He walked over to his brother and sniffed at him. He didn't smell sick. 

“I’m going to have to call Undyne if this gets worse, he is most likely just having an off day you know?” He pet Red’s head carefully and smiled down at the little wolf. “It will be okay buddy he has you and I with him.” 

Red hopped up next to them and curled up next to his brother. His brother was acting off but something told him it wasn't something bad. He yawned and rested his skull on Edge’s forepaw. He looked at Blue to see if he minded him staying with them tonight. 

“Stay as long as you need too Red,” he said and pet him carefully. “You’re always welcomed here,” 

Red barked softly and looked at his brother.  _ ‘Always welcome aye?’  _ was the expression on his face as he looked between Blue and Edge. The larger wolf shifted in his sleep pressing closer to Blue. A small growl in his throat. 

Blue smiled and reached over to pet Edge. “Yes, that's what the tunnel is for.” he explained to him. He looked at Edge. “Silly boy…”

The three of them ended up tangled together on the bed as they slept. Red and Blue woke up about the same time but only Red made out off the bed. Edge growled sleepily and kept Blue pinned under him, trying to stop the smaller from going to work today. 

“Edge I have to go today, I’ll be back soon, I have to patrol, and talk to Alphys.” he said. Looking at him and pet his sides. “I'll be as fast as I can, I promise.”

Edge growled and nuzzled into Blue's neck trying to persuade him to stay. 

Blue growled back at him, “No Edge,” he said squirming under him, “I have to go.” He said in a serious tone. Edge huffed but moved so Blue could get up. “My job pays bills and for us to eat, I’ll be behind one day already and I can’t afford another day off.” 

Edge whined and laid on the bed watching Blue with pleading eyes. He yawned after a couple minutes and went back to sleep before Blue had even finished getting dressed. 

Blue smiled at him and left for work, he was gone for a couple of hours, getting is patrol and training taken care of. He walked home and kicked off his boots and showered, he crawled into his bed and lied there. Alphys had been brutal. Blue’s health was down by .2 points he curled up into Edge and lied there. 

Edge growled noticing Blue's health was down. He licked his mate trying coax him to sleep. He used a small bit of healing magic trying soothe any aches his mate had. He nuzzled and licked Blue gently. 

Blue turned his head and looked at him, he raised a bone brow and relaxed there. He closed his eyes. “Thanks Edge…” He mumbled and patted the wolf's head before his hand fell against the mattress.

Edge nuzzled into Blue once the smaller fell asleep. He was hungry so climbed out of bed careful not wake his partner. He paused when he felt something pull at his soul. He frowned and went to the mirror. His soul reluctantly summoned from his chest. It glowed bright red against the black shirt he had on. He blinked and tilted his head. Four purple strings led back into his chest from his soul. 

Instinctively he knew what they were however rationally he had no clue what they were. His instincts just saying protect whatever they were. His rational and his instincts both told him, he was weaker now and he needed to hide his weakness. He returned his soul to his chest and left for food. He avoided Stretch altogether and just took some raw pork Blue had defrosting in fridge. He ate that and returned to his still sleeping mate. He wouldn't let Blue know about this. Blue would want to tell Stretch. 

Blue slept, he hugged Edge once he returned and stilled, his HP was slowly rising and going back to normal. 

Edge nuzzled Blue and went to sleep with him. He stirred in the middle of night. He was feeling restless. He shifted before climbing down and heading outside. He'd go for a walk and hopefully be able to sleep more. 

He enjoyed the walk. Stretching his legs felt nice. He ran a little trying to burn off the restless energy. His breath misted around his muzzle and frost tipped his fur but his bones could handle the cold. He wasn't worried.  After about an hour the strings gave a painful tug at his soul. He shivered suddenly feeling very cold. Cold sliced through his bones like he had been dunked in ice water. He turned and hurried back. 

Blue opened the door and saw Edge running to the house he moved to the side, and looked at him. “Edge, sweetie are you okay?” He asked him gently as he moved to him. 

Edge buried himself under the blankets shaking slightly. He wasn't used to feeling cold. It was kind of scary. He felt like maybe something was wrong, though he wasn't sure what. He hadn't even heard Blue talk to him. 

Blue went to the tunnel and peeked, “Red, Edge needs you!” He called to Red. A little panicked. Edge was acting strange and now he was scared now, and it was scaring Blue a little bit. 

Red bolted into the room and found his brother under the blankets. Edge growled at him when he tried getting under with him but had no protests to Red laying next him on top of the blankets. After a moment both the cold and panicked feelings left and Edge crawled out from under the blankets. He nuzzled into Red who licked his brother and looked for any injuries. Edge seemed fine. He gave his brother a confused look. Edge just nuzzled him again to reassure him he was fine now. 

Blue looked at the two carefully, he sighed softly. Red was the answer, he nodded his head and pulled out some food and sat by the bed and put some jerky on it for the two of them to share. 

Edge snapped up his share and nuzzled into Red. His brother nuzzled back licking Edge until he fell asleep. Red looked up Blue confused. He had no clue what was going with Edge. 

Blue shrugged his shoulder. “I checked his soul, it was heavy and dense, does it have something to do with that?” He inquired him lightly. 

Red had no clue. Edge seemed fine though. He pressed into his brother one last time before hopping down. He headed to the tunnel pausing to see if Blue wanted him to stay or if he could return to Stretch. 

“You can go if you want,” he said and looked away and back at Edge and pet him while he slept. “I’ll keep you informed of what is wrong with Edge, if it doesn’t get better soon I’ll call Undyne.” 

Red barked and darted off. Edge stirred under Blue's hand leaning into it slightly. He opened his eyes and nipped at his mate wanting him to join him in bed. 

Blue climbed on and lied with him and rubbed his side and chest a bit, “You okay Edge?” He asked him softly. 

Edge nodded but shifted slightly away from Blue's touch. He didn't like Blue touching him there right now. He growled a soft warning for the other. 

Blue raised a brow at this, “Edge…” He sat up and looked at him. “Let me see you’re soul…” he said to him lightly. 

Edge growled raising up and bristling at Blue. He was snarling at Blue for real. It was a deep wild sound and he backed away from Blue. His bones rattled against each other making the growl more menacing. 

Blue stared at him unaffected, he then got up. “Alright,” he then walked out of the house and closed the door leaving Edge alone.

Edge calmed a minute after Blue left and then felt bad for reacting so harshly. He jumped down and went looking for Blue following his mate’s scent. He had no intention of showing anyone his soul, but he didn't want to chase Blue away.

Blue was in the main house and was hanging out with his brother and Red. Stretch was playing some video games. 

“Why aren’t you with Edge?” Stretch asked him. 

“He was being a jerk so I left him alone, he snarled at me and rattled, and I’m not about to deal with that,” he said to his brother. “I am just worried.”

Edge had to struggle with the front door to get it open. It just didn't like to open for him though Blue and Stretch never seemed to have problems with it. He finally got inside and paused. Stretch was in the room. 

A grating rolling sound hit his ears. It took him a second to realise he was making the sound that he was crouched lowly growling at the tall skeleton. He blinked stopping himself and shaking his head to clear it. 

Blue looked at Edge and turned away from him, he had his arms crossed and he wasn’t happy, there was no reason for him to be acting this way. 

Stretch looked at Edge carefully, “Edge...you feeling okay buddy?” He asked him carefully as he stayed put. 

Edge nodded. Unsure if that was true or not. He slowly made his way over to Blue. He whimpered softly at him and lowered his head slightly. 

Blue looked at Edge, “Gonna snarl at me again?” He asked him. 

Stretch looked at Blue, “Blue calm down, I am sure Edge has some things going on and whatever you did made him uncomfortable at the time, calm down.”

Blue sighed and looked at his brother then Edge. “Alright…” He reached out and carefully pet Edge’s head. “I’m sorry Edge…”

Edge buried his head in Blue's chest practically collapsing against the little skeleton. He was relieved he was forgiven. He stopped himself from growling afraid his mate would think he was mad again. He nuzzled into Blue silently. 

Blue looked at him, “I know the difference between your growls Edge,” he informed him. “I love you too.”

Edge let a quiet love growl slip from his teeth burying his head in Blue. He whined slightly trying to say sorry for snapping. 

“I know buddy, and I’m sorry too…” he said to him. “I was just worried, I had checked up on it before and it was hard and dense, and it scared me a little bit, but I thought that you were just being territorial with the den and me,” he explained. “But now I am not sure,” he stroked his head. “You know that I love you right?” 

Edge nodded his head. He made that deep thrumming noise trying to calm his mate. He was fine. He felt fine anyway. He wasn't sure what that was when he came in was or why snapped at Blue. But he wasn't sick or anything. He licked Blue’s hands nipping them gently.

“Do you know what's wrong with your soul Edge?” He asked the wolf making those red eyelights look at him. “I’m worried, what if you got heart worms or stiff soul?” 

Stretch looked at Blue. “I doubt he has stiff soul,” he stated. “It could be heartworms, but who knows, give it a couple days and see it could just be from him eating a lot and his soul is just holding onto eccasses magic.” 

Blue turned back to the wolf. “Edge do you know what's going on?” Edge lied and shook his head. Well half lied. Part of him knew but not the rational part. Not the part Blue was asking. He closed his eyes and laid down. He yawned fully planning to go to sleep right there. 

Blue pulled him up on the couch and let him lie on top of him and picked up Red as well so he could cuddle into his brother. He looked at the screen and watched Stretch continue to play his games in such a lazy manner. 

Edge slept like the dead. He didn't stir even when Blue got up to get something. Red licked the fur on his brother's neck. It was weird seeing Edge so tired yet unhurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Blue looked at Edge and while he slept he was very worried himself he rested his head on the couch and touched his paw with his finger, gently petting him. “I’m really worried Papy…” 

Stretch looked at him. “I know...but give it time it will pass.” He said and stroked his brothers skull. “He is a tough cookie.” 

 

Edge stretch out waking up to hear Stretch say he was heading out. He yawned and shook his head. He jumped down and paused feeling something strange. He looked over himself but everything looked normal. Experimentally he took a step forward and felt the inside of his hind legs brush against something. He sat down and licked at the place. His own magic tasted on his tongue. 

A magic barrier was covering from the bottom of his ribs down to his pelvis. It was still colorless, not enough magic stored in it for it to be visible. He looked down at himself in shock. At the same time he felt something move under his ribs and shirt. He felt a tug on his soul. Instincts made him lower his own soul into the newly protected area. 

He blinked seeing four tiny souling following his soul. Two of them caught his attention right off the bat. One was bigger than the other three and one was smaller than the others. The smallest one was struggling to get closer Edge’s soul. It's siblings pushing it out of the way. Edge growled quietly shifting his soul so the smallest one could get in. He felt it suck at his magic desperately. 

He pulled the souls back into the hidden shelter of his ribcage once they were all fed. He got up to look for food for himself. Blue was in the kitchen cooking and Red was sitting on the counter watching. He sighed knowing he'd have to wait to eat. He laid down by the counter and dozed lightly unaware that Blue had a bowl full of water and freshly peeled potatoes above him. 

Red moved closer to watch Blue better and his wagging tail knocked the bowl down onto Edge. Edge yelped jumping to his feet scared and mad. Something moved close by and he attacked without even checking what it was. Bones crunched under his teeth. Then a gray black blur slammed into his side rolling him over. He regained his feet and chased after the blur furious. 

The blur got behind the couch where Edge couldn't reach it. He snarled and snapped his teeth. Wide crimson eyes watched him fearfully. Edge froze once recognition hit. That was Red not a threat. . . He was home. There was no threat. . . Then who did he maim in the kitchen? There was only one other person in the kitchen. . . Blue! 

Blue held his arm and hand, his hand had been crushed from the bite, he whimpered as he held the bloodied limb. He had pieces of bone on the floor and he carefully picked it up, tears spilling down his face. Edge had completely freaked out, he heard the clicking of the claw and he whimpered and bolted back, holding his hand to him. 

Edge whimpered seeing Blue bleeding and pressed against the wall. The little skeleton looked ready to faint. What was his HP at? Edge took a hesitant step forward and whined. 

Blue looked at him, “I’m okay Edge...it’s...ugh I just stabbed myself…” He laughed weakly. He held his hand, he could feel the hot pain. “Have you seen my pinky?” He asked feeling himself sliding down and his vision fading.  

Edge yelped and jumped to his mate. He shoved his skull under Blue's ribcage effectively catching him before he hit the ground hard. His HP was at .2. He lowered Blue to the floor and licked at the wounds on Blue's hand. His weak healing magic doing next to nothing. Red pushed him out of the way and climbed on Blue's chest. The smaller wolf pushed his magic into Blue stabilizing the little skeleton for now. 

They couldn't save Blue. They needed help. Edge bolted for the front door but Stretch had either locked it on his way out or it was being finicky about not liking how Edge tried to open it. He snarled. He didn't have time for this. He left the door and walked to the kitchen doorway. He then ran full force forward and smashed the living room window. He landed in shower of snow and glass. He yelped at the impact feeling the glass slice up his side but he took off to find Stretch. 

He saw the taller skeleton about to head into Muffet’s. He didn't want stop and he couldn't howl and move at the same time. So for the first time in his life, he barked. He barked loudly and tackled Stretch. He bit the bottom of his hoodie and started dragging the shocked skeleton back home. 

“Edge what the hell are you doing?” Stretch demanded trying to get his footing but damn Edge was strong and not giving him much of a chance. Finally Edge released him and whined a high keening sound. Stretch had only heard that sound from the large wolf one other time. When blue had been sick. 

Stretch shoot up and looked at Edge. They both ran to the house. Stretch unlocked the front with shaking desperate hands. His eyes darting to the broken window.  _ Blue don't be dust. Please don’t be dust. _ He chanted running into the house. He saw Blue on the kitchen floor and saw Red pushing magic into him.  Stretch dropped to the floor and looked at his baby brother carefully. He then sighed softly as he healed his hand, it was mangled and messed up. He carried him to the bathroom and cleaned his hand and healed him carefully. He put Blue to bed, in his bed. He stumbled down the stairs and cleaned up the kitchen. He looked around, “Red?” He walked to the couch and found him in his hiding spot. “Red...come on out okay…” He said gently. “You did a good job.” 

Red whined and rubbed against Stretch. 

 

Edge had leaped back out the window and gone into his and Blue's den. He went to lay down and yelp. Pain shot up his spine from the magic barrier. He looked at his side and could see red pooling against the grey fabric of his shirt. He whimpered again. 

Red heard his brother's yelp and went to check on him. He locked up at the sight that waited for him there. He ran over to Edge and made his brother lay down on his good side. He saw a small corner of glass sticking out of his side. Red grabbed it in his jaw and pulled it out. It wasn't a little piece. It was almost seven inches long. 

Edge whimpered and whined as his brother removed the glass. Magic started bleeding faster once the glass out of the way. Red chewed his brother’s shirt off planning to try and heal him. He blinked seeing four little souls in his brother's chest. Two of them had been cut by the glass. The runt of the four and then one of middle sized ones. 

Red licked at the wound trying to get it to stop bleeding. Edge whined quietly lowering his head. Red managed to slow it but he was tired from helping Blue. Red whined. He didn't dare go get Stretch afraid he would be mad at his brother for hurting Blue. He licked his brother’s wound one last time before deciding to get him food. To replenish the magic he was bleeding out.

Red darted pass Stretch and into the kitchen.  Stretch eyed the little wolf. Red seemed stressed. Was he worrying about Blue? Red hadn't even touched the fridge door yet when he heard a loud screaming howl. His soul dropped and he darted back to Edge. His brother was thrashing on the ground screaming. Red tried to help. He crawled closer and tried to see what was causing his brother so much pain. He looked at the soulings in his chest. They were flickering and wait. . . One, two, three . . . One, two, three . . . One of the soulings was gone. 

Stretch ran into the building after hearing Edge, he got on the ground and carefully looked him over. He then started to pour his magic into him, soaking it into him, he saw the soulings. They were flicking, the flickering was slowly coming to a stop, he saw the pain on Edge’s face and pulled back carefully. The wound must have bled out the wolf's magic straining his soul. Stretch had not noticed the faint traces of dust from the shattered souling. “Edge...oh buddy…” He lied on the floor next to him. “Oh Edge….” 

Edge’s eyelights flickered out. He hurt so badly. It felt like a physical piece of his soul had been ripped out. He hadn't even processed what the pain had meant yet. He went limp against the ground his tongue drooping out of his mouth. 

Red whined when his brother passed out. He was sitting next to the shard of glass. He was scared for Edge. 

Stretch cleaned up the blood, he looked at Red and pet him carefully. “Accidents happen Red, they will be okay...that cut will hurt, but they will be okay…” He said and stroked his cheek. He then looked at Edge and picked him up and placed him on the bed and sat there with him. This was his fault wasn’t it? Edge had jumped through the window because Stretch had locked the door. Edge would have been able to go through the door of he hadn't locked the damn door.

Edge whimpered as he started coming to, everything hurt. He opened his eyes and jerked when he saw Stretch, which then made him yelp in pain. Moving hurt. 

“Shh...calm down buddy...you nearly lost your three pups…” He said to him lightly as he sat there. “I barely got here in time, I had to pour my magic into you…” He told them. “Red managed to hold you too us…”

Edge blinked at Stretch. Stretch saved them? He dragged himself over so he could rest his head on Stretch’s lap. He closed his eyes whimpering as he felt the soulings desperately clinging to his soul.    
Stretch pet him carefully, “I know...do you need some more magic Edge?” He asked him softly. He felt pain for him. 

Edge nodded weakly. He felt so dizzy. The soulings were starving inside him. The magic his body had been storing for them he had bled out just now. 

He nodded his head and fed him some more magic, feeding it to the core. He pet him on the bed and sat there with him. “I’m sorry…”

Edge pushed his head into Stretch for moment before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He needed to check the soulings. He slowly dragged his soul into the barrier. His eyes instantly fell on the cut across his runt. He whined, unhappy at the sight then his moved to the biggest one. It was pulsing in a sluggish rhythm but seemed okay. Next he checked the middle sized ones . . .

Edge climbed to his feet and circled around himself trying to get a better angle. Trying to shake the souling from wherever it was hiding. He made himself dizzy trying to find it.  Stretch watched with growing dread. Edge seemed to think something was wrong. Edge stumbled and fell back on his haunches. It was gone. His pup was gone. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes and howling. Red howled to from his place on the floor. 

Stretch felt and heard the pain, he sat there with them and stared at the wall. ‘Edge lost a pup…’ He looked at Edge and carefully hugged him encouraging him to mourn. 

Edge kept howling until his voice gave out and he fell against Stretch. Tears were streaking down his face. He'd hurt his mate and killed one of his own pups in the same night. He felt so numb and detached from his body right now. 

Stretch held him in his arms and tucked him into his chest and rubbed his back. “Shh...shh….I’m here…” He whispered and pressed Edge’s head onto his shoulder. He pulled Red to them so he could help. 

Edge was barely there. He wished he could be a dumb animal right now. He felt Stretch rubbing his back. It was the last thing he processed before he blacked out again. 


End file.
